Volturi Confrontation
by TracyKitten
Summary: Set in New Moon - The Volturi find Bella before her and Edward find them.
1. Chapter 1 2

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_Chapter 1._

Jacob stood before the couch in his small living room and looked at me. His eyes were rimmed in red "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good, either, I guess."

"I'll go get your truck and then take you home – You probably ought to be there when Charlie gets back."

"Right."

I lay listlessly on the sofa while I waited for him. Billy was silent in the other room. I felt like a peeping tom, peering through the cracks at a private sorrow that wasn't mine.

It didn't take Jake long. The roar of my truck's engine broke the silence before I expected it.

He helped me up from the couch without speaking, keeping his arm around my shoulder when the cold air outside made me shiver. He took the driver's seat without asking, and then pulled me next to his side to keep his arm tight around me. I leaned my head against his chest.

"How will you get home?" I asked.

"I'm not going home. We still haven't caught the blood-sucker, remember?"

My next shudder had nothing to do with the cold.

It was a quiet ride after that. The cold air had woken me up. My mind was alert, and it was working very hard and very fast.

What if? What was the right thing to do?

I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob now – I cringed away from the idea of even trying to imagine that. Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. But to leave things the way they were … was that cruel, as Mike had accused?

I could stake a claim. I had that much within my power. Would it be so wrong to try to make Jacob happy? Even if the love I was capable of was no more then a weak echo of what I was capable of. I knew he would take me despite it all. He wouldn't even pause to think it through.

Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tunes with my thoughts now.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. Could I do this? Could I betray

My absent heart to save my pathetic life?

"Be Happy" Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear

I froze.  
Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.  
I was locked in place waiting to hear Edward's voice again, but somehow I knew  
It wouldn't come again.

I looked up at Jacob. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would I would tell him everything  
And make him see that he was the warm sun in my world, my bright happy place.  
I'd have to explain it right so that he'd know I wasn't settling  
"Tomorrow"

It was all I had to say. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas and he crushed me to his  
Chest. "Tomorrow" He echoed and kissed my forehead.  
He parked the truck and gave me one last smile before disappearing into the woods.

I went into the house and stumbled up the stairs intending to take a shower and then go to bed.  
I walked into my room and before me stood a small cloaked figure, before I could react the bedroom door shut behind me. I whirled around to find another cloaked figure standing in front of the door. Terror coursed through me robbing me of my voice and rooting me to the spot where I stood. My thoughts ran wild - Victoria had finally come to get me. I had nowhere to go and I was sure Jake was long gone. The small cloaked figure pulled back the hood to reveal a face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle - Even allowing for the dull crimson irises.

"Hello Bella, I'm Jane" She said in a high reedy voice.

"And I am Alec." The figure behind me said as I turned. Alec had also removed his hood and  
he could be Jane's twin. His hair was darker and his lips were not as full but he was just as  
beautiful. Where they here for Victoria?

Before I could ask Jane told me "We're here at the behest of the Volturi, You're to return  
to Volterra with us at once."

What could the Volturi possibly want with me? I finally found my voice "Why?"

"That will be explained when you arrive. Let us get going" Jane replied

"No." I told her

The velvet voice had returned, warning me "_Bella, Don't fight with them_"

Why, I thought. What's the worse they could do to me? Kill me?  
I was barely alive, just a shell of what I used to be.

Jane stared at me hard for a moment and then hissed "It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working?" Demanded Alec

"You try"

I turned to find Alec staring at me as intently as Jane had.

"Somehow she is immune." Alec stated through clenched teeth.

In an instant, Jane was behind me and twisted my right arm painfully  
behind my back bringing me to my knees. Stars danced along my  
vision and I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out."

She leaned down and growled "You will leave even if it's involuntarily."

I knew there was no point in trying to physically overpower her. But  
I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing fear.  
"Go to hell" I growled back.

"_Bella, Please. For me." _The velvet voice pleaded

Jane twisted my arm harder pushing me down until my face was inches  
From the floor and this time I cried out. "That can be arranged."

"Jane, Stop." Alec commanded.

Jane abruptly let go of my arm leaving me kneeling on the floor, panting.  
Alec grabbed my hurt arm and yanked me into a standing position.  
I cried out as the pain shot through my arm into my shoulder.  
He pulled me close against him and his face was just inches from mine.  
"You will come with us or Jane will take great pleasure in killing your father  
and then you'll come with us."

Jane clapped her hands "Yes! How wonderful!" She exclaimed excitedly.

I slumped in defeat. As much as I didn't care what they did to me, I would  
Never put Charlie in danger. I knew without a doubt Jane would enjoy  
Hurting him.

Alec smiled at the sight of my defeat "Good Girl. Now then we'll be on our way."

I couldn't just leave, Charlie would get worried and Jacob would seriously  
Freak out. I didn't even know if I would ever come home but I couldn't just  
leave without any type of communication.

"Wait. I need to let Charlie know I'm leaving."

I didn't dare mention Jacob, I had caused enough problems for him and I  
Would not put him in any more danger.

Alec looked to Jane who handed me a piece of paper and a pen from my desk.  
I leaned over and quickly sprawled a note to Charlie telling him not to worry,  
I just need to Get out of town for a few days.

"How sweet." Jane said sarcastically after reading the note.

Alec lead the way downstairs and quickly dropped my note on the  
Kitchen table before returning to lead the way outside.

At the curb was a sedan that looked like Carlisle's, Black with  
Dark tinted windows. Alec held open the back passenger door  
For me and then slid in next to me while Jane got into the front  
Passenger seat. The driver was a dark haired man whose crimson  
Eyes almost glowed as he leered at me "Dibs." He chimed.

I cringed, Alec chuckled and Jane shrugged. "That's up to Aro." Jane told him.

As we drove away I looked at the dark fringes of the forest wondering  
if Jake was out there somewhere.

My mind was in overdrive. I remembered Edward had shown me a picture of the three Volturi brothers. He'd explained they  
have been the ruling royalty of the vampire world for thousands of years.  
I searched my brain for what reason the Volturi would have for wanting to  
see me. A few minutes later a distant memory surfaced and I heard Rosalie's  
bitter voice echo in my mind "She knows to much, You've put us all in danger."  
It made sense, Edward hadn't loved me enough to change me, I'm a human who  
knows to much and the Volturi would not stand for that.

As we sped through the night a howl echoed through the dark forest and tears pooled  
in my eyes. The thought of my impending death left me numb, but tomorrow would  
never come for Jacob and I. I would never get to tell him how much he meant to me.  
It was when I thought of how hurt he would be that the tears spilled over. I could only  
hope that one day he would forgive me for all the pain I'd caused him.

**Chapter 2**

The drive was long and silent and upon arriving at the airport we drove to the private  
V.I.P. hanger where a small sleek jet sat. The pilot and stewardess, both vampires,  
Stood next to the stairs leading into the plane. The driver, whose name I had  
Learned was Felix, parked the car and said something quickly in a hushed  
Tone to Jane. She got out, opened my door and pulled me out of the car.

"She'll be no problem" she said to Felix as she guided me towards the plane.

Once on board Jane pointed to a sofa along the back right wall and told me  
"Sit and buckle up." I did as I was told and watched as her, Alec and Felix  
sat in 3 of a group of 4 deep plush seats that were placed around a table.

After take off the stewardess handed me a cup of ice-water. I smiled at her  
Gratefully and gulped down the water.

Felix swiveled his chair to look at me. "Tomorrow is the nineteenth" He told me.  
I shrugged wondering if that was supposed to mean something.

He smiled "Saint Marcus Day. The city of Volterra holds a celebration every year to  
Celebrate the missionary, Marcus, who drove all the vampires out of Volterra fifteen  
Hundred years ago."

Marcus, one of the Volturi brothers.. a vampire . . . in the vampire capital of the  
World. I shivered.

Felix laughed "Maybe you'll get to see some of the festivities" he said  
Before turning around to Alec and Jane who were snickering.

The flight was long and I dozed in And out and woke up at one point to find myself  
laying across the couch with A blanket covering me. I watched the sun rise  
above the clouds and sunlight Filtered in the small plane window across my face.  
I looked over to see Felix Talking quietly on a cell phone and Jane & Alec were  
curled up in one chair together talking softly. The windows next to them had the  
shades pulled down to block the sunlight which did not surprise me.

When we landed in Italy another dark colored sedan with dark tinted windows  
Was parked in the hanger. I watched as the Tuscany and Florence landscapes  
Flashed by and despite the nature of the trip I admired their beauty.

We began a steep climb and the road grew narrow and at the top of the hill  
We approached a gate where a guard stood. Felix stopped and spoke with  
Him for a moment before passing through. The road now was  
Cobbled and even more narrow then the one outside the city. The brown  
Cinnamon buildings were faded and darkened the street with their shade.

We drove through the heart of the city where I could see people hanging  
Red flags and shop owners setting up outside merchandising tables.  
As we neared the large castle ahead Felix turned left onto a little path  
With stone walls on either side of it. It was a decline that lead us down  
Into a garage of some sorts. Felix parked the sedan and announced  
"We're here."

Jane lead the way through a thick wooden door and I found myself  
Standing in a posh reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the  
Floors carpeted in thick deep green. There were no windows but large  
Brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere. Pale  
Leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings and the glossy tables  
Held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. In the middle of  
The room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked at the  
Woman sitting behind it. She was tall with dark skin and green eyes.  
She was also every bit as human as I was and I couldn't comprehend  
What this woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires.

"Good Afternoon Jane" She smiled politely

Jane nodded "Gianna"

Jane lead the way down a short hallway behind the reception desk to

A set of elevators. When we exited the elevator Jane steered me down a wide ornate hall, the hall was long and at the end was a set of double doors entirely sheathed in gold. They stopped halfway down the hall and slid back a piece of paneling exposing a plain wooden door. Alec pulled the door open and gestured Jane and I to walk through. On the other side was a bright cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret, which is probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the marble floor below. Three quarters of the way across the circle were steps leading to a platform were several massive wood chairs, thrones, sat flush against the curving wall. There were a handful of people milling around but it was the three who sat upon the thrones who caught my attention. I recognized them immediately from the picture in Carlisle's office - The vampire who had been seated in the center throne stood; His features were perfect yet different from any other vampire I had seen. His skin, translucent white, looked papery thin and stood in stark contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes, though red like the others looked clouded and milky – Aro. It was then that I noticed the other 2; To the left sat a vampire would looked very similar to Aro, but his hair was not quite as long and His eyes were clear - Caius. The vampire to the right had a shock of long snow-white hair that fell down below his shoulders – Marcus. All 3 wore long black robes and hadn't changed In the 300 years since the picture in Carlisle's office had been taken.

Aro walked down the steps just as Jane shoved me forward. I tripped, fell to my knees and slid a few inches across the cold marble floor. I glared up at her and she met my glare with one of her own, her red eyes burning into mine but I refused to look away and show her fear.

"Jane that is no way to treat our guest." I heard a soft voice that sounded more amused then contrite.

I turned away from Jane and looked up - Before me stood Aro

He reached down and took my hand and pulled me into a standing position in front of him.  
I flinched and tried to pull away but Aro held my hand firmly in his own. He turned my hand  
Over and traced my palm with his fingers before looking me directly in the eye. "Do you know who I am Bella?"

I looked behind him at Marcus and Caius. I turned back to him and raised my  
Chin defiantly "You're the Royal family, the Volturi, You're Aro - The vampire on the throne to the left is Caius - the one on the right is Marcus."

Aro laughed "Indeed, The Cullens have taught you well." He looked over at Jane and  
Felix "I must confess I found it quite hard to believe that Bella was invincible to your gifts,  
Yet here she is and invincible to me as well."

Aro let go of my hand "My gift is similar to your Edwards."

I cringed visibly at the sound of Edward's name, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Aro.  
"With just a touch I can read every thought a person's mind has ever had."  
He explained and then chuckled "What a delightful surprise you are Bella."

He moved a few feet back to stand in front of the steps that lead up to the royal platform.  
He nodded at Jane before turning back to me

"Do you know why you were brought here Bella?"

I should be feeling fear, apprehension, anxiety… something. Yet I found myself indifferent  
And apathetic. I shrugged "I know too much."

Aro nodded before turning to the door. Jane had re-entered, looking quite smug, and was escorting Irina. Irina and her sisters, Kate and Tanya lived in Denali, Alaska.

Edward had told me about them and I recognized her from another picture in Carlisle's office. Irina glared at me for a moment before Aro motioned for her to come join him. As she walked towards Aro I could see she was nervous. Jane came over to stand by me. I was confused because the Cullens considered Irina and her sisters family. Then, It suddenly dawned on me;

I was not here simply because I knew too much. Irina and Laurent were lovers. She was angry that the wolves had killed Laurent and she wanted to avenge her lover. She couldn't just kill me herself and risk starting a fight with the Cullens so she had come to the Volturi and told them about me. Everyone would just assume the Volturi had killed me for Knowing to much and Irina would not only keep her hands clean but would have her vengeance.

Aro smiled at Irina "Do not be afraid" He took her hand and closed his eyes.

I looked around and noticed Caius looked utterly bored and Marcus looked exasperated.

After a moment Aro opened his eyes and looked from Irina to me.  
"Irina is under the assumption that her friend Laurent was killed to protect you."

I laughed bitterly. Irina must think the Cullens had killed Laurent.

That could be very easily straightened out and there would be no need to lie to protect the wolves. Aro raised an eyebrow at me.  
I looked Irina straight in the eye "The Cullen's left Forks 7 months ago."

"So?" She hissed.

"They left, and I did not." I emphasized "Why would Laurent be killed because of me?"

Marcus stood and walked over to the edge of the stairs and everyone turned toward him.

He seemed even more exasperated and addressed Irina "Do you mean to tell me we're here because of your word against hers? You did not see Laurent get killed?"

Irina bowed her head and whispered "No."

Marcus waved his arm and declared "Aro, this is ridiculous, kill them both and be done with  
This foolishness."

Irina fell to her knees "Please No!" She gasped

Jane snorted and then looked at me "Well at least you aren't pathetic."

Aro laughed "What a wonderful mystery we have here. I love mysteries."

Marcus sighed and sat back down on his throne, Caius had not moved at all.

Aro motioned forward a tall dark haired man "Demetri, Find Carlisle and bring him and His family to the castle."

"No!" I yelled "Weren't you listening? The Cullen's left 7 months ago. They had nothing to do with what happened to Laurent."

Irina still on her knees, was quivering with terror.

Aro turned to me "How do you know that?"

I bit my lip, fighting back the tears, I could barely get the worlds out "Because Edward told me that I didn't belong in his world and  
That I would never see any of the Cullens ever again."  
The hole in my chest had ripped wide open, I couldn't breathe and my vision was blurred  
From the tears pooling in my eyes. "He doesn't love me, He wouldn't have killed Laurent."

Aro came over and took my arm, looking directly into my eyes "You love him enough that  
You are willing to die for him. We will not unnecessarily harm them. But the truth  
Must be known. In the meantime you will be our guest here. Jane take her to the guest suite  
In the west wing on the 3rd Floor."

He turned back to Irina, took her hand and pulled her into a standing position. "We will  
Find out the truth my dear, Alec will take you to one of the guest suites in the East Wing."

Jane lead me back the way we came and it wasn't until we boarded the elevator that  
She spoke. "Aro must really like you." She pondered. I shrugged

"You've been brought here to answer to the Volturi, you've shown no fear, and you speak  
defiantly to _royalty_ as if you've not a care in the world. You _are_ the first to escape punishment for  
such talk" She reflected for a minute before taking my arm, forcing me to look at her.  
"You really don't care if you die do you?" She demanded. Before I could answer she let  
go of my arm "Of course you don't." She laughed "The only time you've shown any  
emotion is when the Cullen's are mentioned. Poor Bella, how proud, dying for the one  
you love."

She was right of course, but what did this mini she-devil know of selfless love. Her  
life apparently revolved around her ability to cause people pain and fear.

The elevator opened up into a small hallway with stone walls and marble floors similar  
To the room we had just left. Jane led me to the door at the end of the hallway and  
Just as she reached the doorway it opened and there stood a woman whose beauty would  
rival Rosalie's. She was tall, with straight silky black hair, almond shaped violet eyes  
and full pink lips. Jane pushed me into the room, spoke quickly in a whispered tone

to the beautiful goddess and then left. The woman turned to me and laughed at my shocked expression.  
"Contact lenses" She said lightly. I nodded. Of course, blue lenses over her red irises would create the violet color.  
"My name is Sasha and I will be your hostess for the duration of your stay with us. Come I'll show you where everything is."  
She led the way into the large room. The room was bigger than Charlie's house; the carpeting a plush  
blue that your feet sunk into. There was a sitting area to the left with a couch, two chairs

and a flat screen TV. To the right was the biggest bed I've ever seen. It was a sleigh bed with a Cherry wood headboard and footboard. The duvet was a deep red and the mound of pillows were red and blue. Sasha led me over to the far wall where a set of sliding glass doors led out onto a stone balcony. Outside there was a stunning view of the city and the sun setting on the horizon was a sight to behold. The door on the left wall behind the sitting area led into a massive bathroom with a shower, Jacuzzi tub and vanity.

To the right of the sliding glass doors was a small kitchen area with a mini-fridge, cabinets with a brand new microwave as well as a table and chairs to sit and eat.

I turned to Sasha "I don't understand."

She looked puzzled "Understand what?"

"Vampires don't sleep or eat."

She immediately understood. "Sometimes the Volturi entertain humans such as foreign royalty and these are the rooms they are accommodated."

I nodded although I couldn't imagine who would want to visit the Volturi.

"Is there anything specific you'd like for dinner?" she asked.

Food. I was trapped in the vampire capital of the world, I was going to die and she was asking  
Me about food. Sasha read my horrified expression and came over and put her hand  
On my shoulder "If they _wanted_ to kill you they would have done so already."

She walked over to the door and opened it to leave before turning back to me  
"I don't need to lock the door do I?" she asked

I raised an eyebrow at her "I'm in a castle full of vampires, in the vampire capital of the world. I'm sure it's safer in here then it is out there."

She laughed "You're right, I'll be back soon."

After she left I wandered out onto the balcony, there were 2 chairs and I sat in one  
and watched as the last sliver of the sun disappeared marking the end of another day.  
Apparently it wasn't only Edward's ability that I was immune to and I was greatly relieved  
for this. Edward. He would be here sometime in the near future and I didn't want to  
think about facing him so I went back inside and wandered around aimlessly looking at

and touching everything. The Volturi had spared no expense on their guest accommodations, everything was new And top of the line.  
I found the mini-fridge stocked with water, as well as various juices and soft drinks. I pulled out a bottle of water and was opening it when  
Sasha returned with a tray. The smell of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes wafted  
Across the room and my stomach grumbled. Sasha laughed lightly and placed the  
Tray on the table in the kitchen. "Come eat and I'll put these clothes in the bathroom  
Closet for you." I hadn't noticed she had a small bag slung over her shoulder until she Set it down.

Sasha disappeared into the bathroom and I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at what would probably be my last meal.  
I ate a few bites before I couldn't bring myself to swallow Anymore. I didn't notice Sasha had returned until she sat down across from me.  
"You're very brave." She told me.

I laughed bitterly and shook my head.

She took my hand and her cold marble skin reminded me of Edwards.  
"Jane said you have showed no fear, you've argued on behalf of the Cullens and you were defiant to Aro."

Her voice lowered and she said softly "You love Edward very much."

It was a statement, not a question and I nodded.

She was silent for a moment "I've never felt such a strong love as you display for Him." She confessed  
"What happened?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and the hole in my chest was tearing,  
Squeezing the air out my lungs and my eyes burned. I finally looked her directly  
In the eye "He said I don't belong in his world and that I'm not good for him."

"Did you ever consider that he was lying?"

I shook my head "Why would he lie about that?"

Sasha sighed "The Cullens exist very differently than the rest of us. They only feed on  
Animals and they think _all_ _life_ is precious. Carlisle once told me that he does not  
Wish to introduce someone to this existence unless there is no other choice."  
I nodded and she continued "You have a choice therefore they would not want  
To change you and I think Edward loved you enough to try to protect you."

"By leaving?" I whispered

She nodded "Exactly." She stood and took the tray of food. "I know you have a lot  
On your mind, but you look exhausted. Take a hot bath and try to get some sleep.  
The Cullens will be here tomorrow. I'll be back in the morning."

After she had left I wandered into the luxurious bathroom, a hot bath would be  
Nice. I turned on the taps and ran my fingers over the silk teddy and robe hanging  
by the vanity. Both the teddy and the robe were a deep blue and about thigh length.  
Alice would love it I thought with a sigh as I got into the deep tub and tried to relax.  
Edward would be here tomorrow – The hole in my chest was ripping wide open,  
my heart was racing, I was lightheaded and Gasping for breath.

I knew that Alice would know and would have told him why  
They were being summoned and I wondered if he was angry with me. The thought of  
Seeing him was bad enough but the thought of bearing the sight of his anger in  
Front of the Volturi sent me over the edge. I lay there sobbing uncontrollably.  
I cried for Renee and Charlie who loved me, I cried for Jacob who had saved me  
When I couldn't save myself but most of all I cried for Edward. I thought that  
My life complete until I met him, I was wrong. Edward had completed me and  
Had given me the most beautiful treasure to ever be had - him. His love had  
Been the stars and the moon, every diamond and flower and when he had left  
He had taken this all with him leaving only a dark silence. I lay there remembering  
Every word, every touch and every beautiful detail of him long after the water had  
Grown cold and my tears had run dry. I finally stumbled out of the bathroom  
Wrapped in a towel and climbed into the massive bed and let the darkness  
Claim me.


	2. Chapter 3 4

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_Chapter 3_

For the first time in months I didn't have nightmares. I dreamt of Edward  
- He sat on the side of the bed and ran his cold fingers over my cheeks.  
He told me that he loves me and that he would see me soon.

I awoke to a cold hand rubbing my arm. "Edward" I whispered and opened  
My eyes. Sasha stood there, she looked at me with sympathy "I'm sorry, it's  
Just me. I've brought you breakfast and clean clothing." I sat up and wiped  
My eyes and looked around. I couldn't believe I had actually managed to sleep  
"What time is it?"

"It's late morning."

I nodded and started to slide out of bed when I realized I had fallen asleep  
In a towel last night. Sensing my embarrassment Sasha walked into the  
Kitchen area and I quickly darted into the bathroom. The Teddy and Robe  
Were gone and a White garment bag hung in their place. On the floor was  
A set of black, leather, ankle boots.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. I opened the garment bag to  
Find a deep red silk blouse and black cashmere slacks. A pair of black  
Cashmere socks were neatly folded in one of the boots. I got dressed and  
Went back out to the kitchen area where Sasha waited for me.

There was a tray of food waiting with eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, muffins and  
Fresh fruit but the thought of food made me sick. I grabbed a water out of  
The fridge before asking Sasha "What happens now?"

"Edward is here….. "

"What?" I gasped

"And Alice and Carlisle will be here shortly." She finished.

I walked over to look out the sliding glass doors. It was a brilliant sunny day  
Out and I could hear people starting to gather in the town below to start the days Festivities.

"When did he get here? I asked quietly

"He arrived sometime around 1 a.m." She laughed lightly and I looked at her  
sharply "Your Edward is as brave as you. He very defiantly demanded that Aro let him see you."

My eyes widened and before I could speak Sasha said "Go out onto the balcony  
And enjoy the sun and the warmth. Jane will be here to escort you downstairs Soon."

I walked out onto the balcony into the warm sunshine.  
It was a beautiful day out and I breathed in the fresh air deeply  
And tried not to think about the confrontation to come. I decided to concentrate  
On the scene below where the festivities were beginning. In the  
Center of the plaza was a large ornate fountain where an angel statue  
smiled serenely and spouted water into the pool below. The bitter  
irony of an Angel statue in the heart of Volterra did not escape me.

People of all ages and sizes were pouring into the Plaza and most were  
Wearing red or waving red flags. It was then that I noticed two cloaked figures walking around the fountain.  
One small and slight and the other tall and lean. The smaller one looked up  
And I found my eyes locked with Alice's amber gaze. The sight of her took  
My breath away and I fought the urge to wave to her. She touched the other  
Figures arm and and then Carlisle looked up and saw me. He nodded at me  
And smiled. The whole episode had lasted only seconds and they were  
Out of my sight and probably headed into the castle now.

I paced the small balcony for a few minutes and then headed back inside to  
Find out what was going on. Sasha was just walking back into the room,  
Jane close behind her. Jane looked me over and then nodded

"It's time." She announced. Dread settled into the pit of my stomach and  
I suddenly felt weak and dizzy.

I looked to Sasha who smiled gently at me "Be Brave." She said softly,

I nodded and followed Jane out of the room.  
As we boarded the elevator I felt like a death row prisoner being escorted  
To the execution room. I could feel and hear the pounding of my heart  
And I was grateful that Jane was silent. She led the way back to the round,  
Turret room we had been in the day before. She slid the paneling back to  
Reveal the door and then turned to me

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to first."

I nodded and tried to get control of myself. My palms were sweaty, I was  
Trembling and I couldn't get my heart to stop racing.  
As Jane was opening the door she turned back to me remarked snidely  
"The Cullens are here – try not to make a fool of yourself."

When she opened the door I had a sense of déjà vu. Caius and Marcus  
Each sat in their respective thrones with the same expressions they wore  
The day before. Irina and Alec stood across the room at the bottom of the steps and  
To the right stood a small group of people milling around. However,

Today in front of that crowd in the middle of the room stood Alice, Edward  
And Carlisle. Aro stood directly in front of Edward and they both had  
Their arms extended slightly their palms touching. Aro's eyes were  
Closed and he appeared to be concentrating.

Nothing could've prepared me for this moment. I had eyes for no one else  
but Edward and I drank in his glorious beauty like the dessert soaks in the  
rain. Every fiber of my being ached to run over and throw myself on him  
and I clenched my fists and took deep breaths to control the urge. He had  
on blue jeans and a brown sweater. I took in the beauty of his beautiful  
marble cheeks and lips. It was when I saw his eyes that every fear I had  
crashed to the surface. His eyes were black, ringed with deep purple and burned  
with anger. I recoiled like someone had slapped me and tears immediately  
welled up. I took a step back, I can't do this I thought wildly, I can't face his anger.  
I would rather die then be the cause his anger.

Jane who had stood watching me during this time gripped my arm painfully and  
forced me forward into the room before she closed the door gently.  
I was trembling visibly now and I couldn't calm my racing heart.  
Jane leaned over and through clenched teeth whispered "Control yourself."

Aro opened his eyes and stepped back and looked over to Jane and I.  
He fluttered his hands with excitement and beamed at us. "Thank you Jane."

Jane smiled and moved over to stand with Alec and Irina.

Aro stared at me for a moment "Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

I couldn't answer, my eyes were still on Edward. He slowly turned to  
Look at me and I almost sank to the floor with relief when  
I saw his expression. His eyes had softened and he looked anguished  
"Bella" He whispered brokenly and started to take a step towards me.

That's when all hell broke loose. Before Edward could go any further  
He was on ground. No one had touched him but he was writhing in  
Obvious agony while I stared on in horror."

I looked around to see Jane smiling viscously at Edward and I realized  
Now what Jane's _gift_ was. I thought I would go mad from the  
Pain of watching Edward cringe against the floor." Everyone stared  
In horror at Edward and no one noticed when I launched myself  
Across the room and threw myself against Jane. My only hope was  
To distract her enough to stop hurting Edward. I hadn't expected her to be so stunned  
that she would step backwards against the stairs and send us both tumbling  
to the ground in a heap. She regained her focus before I did, She hissed  
and snarled at me before grabbing my arms and throwing me off of her.  
I flew across the room and Edward caught me -- the impact of slamming into  
his stone figure Knocked the breath right out of me, leaving me stunned. He sank  
To his knees and cradled me against his chest. He pressed his cheek  
Against my hair "Are you okay?" he asked urgently. I nodded and  
Pressed my face against his chest for a moment reveling in his scent  
And the feel of his arms around me for the first time in 7 months.

I felt Edward stiffen and I pulled away for his chest to see Aro standing  
Before us. "I'm sorry about that, Bella are you okay?" He asked and  
I was surprised at the genuine concern in his eyes. Edward pulled  
Me up to stand with him, still holding me.

"I'm okay" I whispered

Aro looked back at Jane who was glaring at me. "That will _not _Happen again."

Jane scowled "Yes master."

Aro looked back over to where several vampires had surrounded Carlisle  
And Alice -- preventing them from doing anything. Upon his nod they  
Moved away to mingle at the back of the room again.

He floated up the stairs and each of his brothers touched his palms  
As he sat down. "Bella you are amazing. If I hadn't smelled your scent through Edward's  
memories I would not believe the call of anyone's blood could be so strong.  
I've never felt anything like it . . . _la tua cantante!"_

"It's not without effort" Edward said calmly.

"But _your _restraint!" Aro sighed "I didn't know such a strength was possible.  
Just remembering how she appeals to you makes _me _thirsty."

Edward growled and Aro held up his hand "Do not be disturbed, I mean her  
No harm." He paused for a minute "You have even managed to surprise  
Marcus. It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus."

I looked at Marcus' dead face and believed it.

Alice, Carlisle and I all looked at Edward.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the strength and the intensity of  
my relationship with Bella." Edward explained.

Aro stood and walked over to the edge of the stairs and stared intently at  
Edward "We have never seen anything like this. Your very existence is centered  
Around your love for a _human_ whose blood sings for you. You deny yourself the  
pleasure of her blood and her body because you would rather die than hurt her in  
any way. Yet what I find confusing my young Edward is despite all of this, you  
left her. Why?"

"She _is_ human and she deserved the chance to live a normal, happy life." Edward replied.

For the first time since I had arrived Caius spoke "You could have changed her to  
Become one of us."

Edward shook his head "No. That's not what I want for Bella. She has a family and  
Friends who love her and I will not take that away."

"And what of Bella's wants?" Aro asked quietly. "She is an amazing young woman  
who stood here yesterday willing to die for you despite the fact that you left her."

Edward tightened his hold on me and I looked up to find him staring at me  
Intently. "She has asked me to change her many times." He said softly.

"And yet you deny her, putting her and your entire family in danger." Caius said sharply.

"That is my fault." Carlisle spoke "I have taught my family that all life is precious  
and that only those who do not have a choice should be changed into one of us."

Aro nodded thoughtfully "You always have been a kind soul Carlisle. Your gentle  
Ways and self control have always been a surprise to me, but never a fault."  
He glanced at Irina before continuing "No, not a fault. I think many others would  
Do well to follow your example."

Marcus sighed impatiently "Aro, let us move on."

Aro looked at Marcus and nodded.  
Aro stood and walked over to stand on the stairs above Irina.  
"Laurent went to find Bella as a favor for Victoria and never came  
back. Upon arriving in Forks yourself, Victoria told you that Laurent had  
been killed. She did not tell you who killed Laurent, only that  
he had been killed to protect Bella. You knew the Cullens were  
in Denali at the time of his death but you assumed that the Cullens  
knew Laurent was in Forks and had ordered his death."

Aro had already read Irina's thoughts and I knew he was explaining  
This for everyone else's benefit. He turned to me

"Bella, Do you know who killed Laurent?"

Jacob had told me that the wolf pack had killed Laurent, _however_, he did not  
Say which wolf or wolves had done it.

"No." I whispered.

Aro looked back at Irina "You came here to tell us that vampires were being  
Killed to protect a human who knew of our existence. You assumed that  
We would not question this and simply kill Bella."

"She knew Laurent died trying to get to Bella and Victoria was not having any  
success either but she knew the Volturi would have the resources to get to  
Bella. So she figured that the Volturi would take care of Bella." Edward  
Said angrily. He glared at Irina "An eye for an eye? You assumed that  
I had Laurent killed so you figured you would have Bella killed."

Irina stared at Edward with horror

"We didn't have Laurent killed." Carlisle told her softly. "You could've asked us."

Edward laughed harshly "She thinks we would've lied to protect Bella."

"Carlisle and Edward are right, they had nothing to do with Laurent's death."  
Aro told her. "Furthermore, we are not here to be used for your purposes.  
Such behavior is not acceptable. You will have the face the consequences For this."

Irina was visibly trembling now and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
We had both lost the love of our lives and grief can drive you mad. After  
7 months of reckless stunts, just to hear Edward's voice, I should know.

"Please don't kill her." I blurted out.

Every head turned towards me. "She must be punished" Marcus stated.

Aro raised his hand "Do not let us discount this plea of mercy so fast.  
Bella, what would you have us do with her?"

I didn't know what to say, I looked around the room and it was when my eyes  
Met Jane's that I had an idea. I looked back at Aro

"Irina should have to serve the Volturi underneath Jane's supervision."

I thought Jane would burst with delight and Aro laughed "Bella, you are such a  
constant, delightful surprise to me."

He walked back over to where Caius and Marcus sat and touched each  
Of their hands before turning back to face the room.  
"We agree to Bella's punishment. Irina, Jane will decide what services you provide  
and oversee you. Should any problems arise, Jane will let us know"

"Just be warned that _we_ are not so merciful." Caius said sharply.

"H-H-How long do I have to stay here?" Irina stammered

"Until we see fit." Caius responded.

Aro waved Jane forward "Take Irina to Roberto`. I believe he will find something  
To occupy her today."

Jane smiled wickedly "Yes Master."

As Jane led Irina out of the room she looked back and smiled at me. It  
Sent a chill up my spine, but somehow I knew that I had made things right with her.

**Chapter 4**

After they were gone I knew the time had come. I was a human that knew to  
Much. Edward and I stood in front of the Volturi and Carlisle came to stand  
Next to Edward, Alice stood next to me and took my hand. I knew Edward  
Would not stand by idly and let them kill me but I prayed that Alice and Carlisle  
Would prevail and make it home to Jasper and Esme.

Aro walked down the steps to stand before us. "Edward, you know our law  
Calls for punishment, However Bella is a delightful, amazing, young woman  
Who I think would be a fine addition to our kind. If you give me your word that  
You will change her there will be no need for punishment of any kind today."

I looked at Edward, his black eyes burned and his jaw was clenched.

"Please Edward" I said softly

His looked at me and his eyes melted and he stroked my cheek  
"This is not what I wanted for you."

He looked back at Aro and said bitterly "You've given me no choice."

Aro nodded "There is always a choice my friend, and I think you are making  
The right one."

"I do have one stipulation" Edward said

"You break the law and you have a _stipulation_?" Marcus questioned.

Edward nodded "I will change Bella as soon as she has graduated from High School."

"No. You have let this go on for far to long and We will not allow you to placate us  
with false promises."

Alice took a step towards Aro and raised her palm "May I?"

Aro stepped forward to meet Alice and pressed his palm against hers.  
After a moment Aro stepped back and stared at Alice with wide eyes  
"Amazing. The things that you can see that are going to happen. What a wonderful  
gift you have."

Aro looked back at Marcus and Caius "Alice can see the future and she has  
Shown me that young Bella will become one of us." He turned back to us and  
Clapped his hands excitedly "Wonderful. All that is well ends well and I do so  
Love a happy ending."

Carlisle smiled at Aro "Then if you would please excuse us, we have a very long  
Journey to get home."

Aro gestured two vampires in the crowd behind us. They moved forward and he  
Removed their cloaks and handed one to Edward and then one to me. "It is  
Still light outside, put these on and do not dwell in the city. I wish you a safe journey."

As Edward and I fastened the cloaks around ourselves Aro moved back up the  
Stairs to join Caius and Marcus. Marcus scowled at us

"Do not go back on your promise, We do not grant second chances very often."

Marcus nodded at Alec who came over and smiled at us.  
"I will lead you out to the main entrance where you can go through the main  
plaza and exit through the main gates of the city."

Alec led us back to the Elevator and through the reception area where Gianna  
Sat. Instead of going back out into the garage he led us past the reception area  
Down a hallway to a set of opulent double doors that led out onto the main street.  
The festivities were well under way and the streets were crowded and noisy.  
We wound our way through the main plaza and to the Main Gate. Edward led  
Me over to the side of the Gate into a shaded area and pulled me into his arms.  
"She's hyperventilating" Carlisle murmured. He took my face into his cold  
hands "Bella, Look at me." I looked up at Carlisle and realized that I was  
shaking violently, my breathing was shallow and fast and I was making  
small sobbing noises. "Breathe slow and deep." He said softly. I took  
a deep breath "Let it out slowly. That's it, keep doing that… slow, deep  
breaths." I concentrated on breathing while Edward and Carlisle talked.

A bright yellow car with "Porsche Turbo" scrawled across the back pulled  
Up next to us and the passenger door opened - Alice sat in the drivers  
Seat beaming. I hadn't even realized she was no longer standing with us.  
Edward led me over to the car and climbed in and pulled me into his lap and  
clutched me tightly against his chest

Carlisle leaned down "Alice, I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Alice nodded as Carlisle shut the door and then disappeared into the  
Crowd on the street leading out of the city.

The narrow road was lined with cars parked on both sides, as well as  
Crowds of people walking towards the city. Alice was impatient as this  
Was making the drive slow.

"Who is Roberto`?" She asked Edward.

"The head of the Volturi guard. Aro knew it would not only  
be an insult but it would be painful for Irina to be on guard duty in  
the city with so many people around." Edward explained

"Why painful? The Denali Clan do not feed off of humans."

"They also live in rural, Alaska where there is much less  
temptation. Putting Irina in the heart of the city while it's hot and  
swarming with people is like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

Alice looked horrified and Edward shrugged "It's a test and if she slips  
up then they'll just kill her and be done with her."

The sun was setting over the countryside and the sky was splashed with pink, purple  
and navy. The ride was silent and I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted  
To enjoy laying in Edward's arms. He cradled me against him and ran his fingers  
through my hair. I buried my face against his chest and breathed in his scent.  
The silence was broken by the tinkle of Alice's cell phone. She spoke softly  
And quickly for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Carlisle got a suite at the Novotel Firenze and we're scheduled to fly out  
tomorrow morning. When we get there we'll need to get a change of  
clothing and it will give Bella a chance to eat and get some sleep."

"No! No I don't want to sleep! I'm not tired!" I sat up and clutched Edward  
so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

Edward took my face into my hands and looked directly into my eyes  
"Bella, It's okay. I'm right here, I promise."

His eyes were almost pitch black. I could only imagine how painful it was for  
Him to hold me like this. I touched his cheek and ran my fingers underneath  
his eyes. I bit my lip and willed back the tears that threatened to overflow.  
He kissed my forehead and cheeks and pulled me back against his chest.  
When we pulled up in front of the hotel Alice reluctantly  
Handed over the car keys to the parking attendant.

"You're going to have to get rid of it tonight anyway." Edward told her as we  
boarded the elevator.

She sighed "Don't remind me. It was fabulous, I may have to acquire one of  
Those legally"

"I'll buy you one for Christmas" Edward told her.

"Yellow" Alice beamed.

The elevator exited into a small hallway with only 2 doors. Carlisle opened the  
Door to the left and we entered a large 2 bedroom suite. Edward led me over  
To the couch and sat down with me. I laid my head on his chest and he  
Clutched me tightly.

There was a light knock at the door and Carlisle went to answer it.  
"I ordered some food and beverages for Bella." He explained.

"Edward, why don't you help Bella get cleaned up a little" Alice suggested.

Edward led me into the bathroom adjacent to the living room. I sat down  
At the vanity and he knelt down in front of me and wiped my face off with  
a cool wet washcloth.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded and he rested his forehead against mine. He took my hands and kissed each  
one before leading me back into the living room. Carlisle and Alice both  
looked at me with concern.

There was a tray on the coffee table with a plate of scrambled eggs with toast  
And a glass of orange juice. I sat down on the couch and stared at the plate.  
Edward took a piece of toast, sat down next to me and handed it to me  
"Try." He pleaded as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and managed to choke down one piece of toast. Alice came  
over and sat down next to me "Bella, I know this is a bad time but Edward really needs to hunt." She said softly.  
I'll be fine" Edward protested, clutching me tighter to him. But I could see the  
pain in his black eyes that were ringed with purple.

"Edward, don't be foolish. Alice and I will stay here with Bella until  
you return. Once you get back, Alice and I will go get clean clothing and get rid of the car."

"Carlisle is right." I told him "I'll be okay with them."

He nodded and sighed "Okay, I'll be quick, I promise." He kissed my forehead  
And handed a blanket to Alice before leaving. Alice wrapped me in the blanket  
And pulled me into her arms.

"Bella you're a mess. How much weight have you lost?"

"Just a little" I told her

"Too much." She retorted "And don't think your cliff diving episode escaped  
me. We'll talk about that later, just rest for now."

I lay there quietly in Alice's arms listening to her sweet melodic voice as her  
And Carlisle spoke about where to hunt and get clean clothing. I must've  
Dozed off, the sound of Edward's voice woke me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just couldn't go that far and when I saw him attacking that woman. . . "

It took my tired brain a minute to process what Edward was saying. When  
I finally made the connection I gasped and sat straight up.

Edward was at my side instantly "Bella, what's wrong?"

"You . . . You haven't kill a human in over 50 years." I choked out.

"Carlisle, I think it's time for us to go." Alice chimed.

Carlisle nodded and handed his cell phone to Edward "Call Alice if You need us."

After they left Edward led me into the master suite and pulled me onto  
The bed with him. "Why?" I whispered.

He sighed "I didn't mean for you to hear that. I was on my way out of  
The city when I saw a woman being attacked. . . . "

"And your instincts kicked in" I interrupted. Edward had told me that he had  
gone off on his own decades ago. He had become a mercenary of sorts, killing  
humans who preyed on the weak.

"Yes. I guess you could say I killed two birds with one stone."

My mind started to go into overdrive. Victoria and Irina had lost their  
Life mates because of me. We had all nearly died at the hands of the  
Volturi and now Edward had killed a human for the first time in 50 years.

How many people would get hurt or would die because of me?

"I wish James had just killed me" I blurted out before the tears started to  
fall. Edward was to stunned to reply and I jumped out of the bed and took one  
of my boots off "James was Victoria's life mate and he's dead" I sobbed and threw the boot  
across the room. I ripped the other boot off "Laurent was Irina's life mate and he's dead."  
and I threw that boot across the room too. "Why couldn't I have just died instead  
of all these people having to die?" I screeched and tore open my blouse.  
I couldn't stand the thought of wearing clothing the Volturi had provided any longer.

Edward caught me around the waist and pulled me close  
"Don't ever say that" He knotted his fingers in my hair "I need you. You are the  
reason for my existence."

I was beyond being reasoned with and I pushed at him and he let me go without  
a fight. "You left!" I sobbed and pulled my blouse off and threw it at him. "You left and  
I've wanted nothing more for the past 7 months then to die."

Edward looked horrified and He opened his mouth to say something but I had lost  
All control at that point. "Why did you come? Why couldn't you just let the Volturi  
Kill me?" I croaked. "I need a shower. I need to get the smell of them off of me."

I went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I turned the water on as hot  
As I could stand it and finished undressing. I stepped into the Shower and let the  
hot water pour down over me. I sobbed until I couldn't stand and then I curled into a  
ball on the floor of the shower.

I heard the shower door open and close and there were a pale set of feet in front  
Of me. "Bella" He whispered brokenly as he knelt down in front of me and  
Scooped me up into his arms. "Don't cry. I love you. I've always loved you." He  
Told me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face against his neck.

He held me until the tears subsided and the pain inside of me had become only a  
Dull ache. "I'm okay now." I told him

He nodded and silent took the shampoo, poured some out and began washing  
My hair. Once my hair was lathered up, he quickly lathered his own. He pulled  
Me under the water with him and the water rinsed over both of us and His long fingers  
massaged my scalp ran through my hair getting all of the shampoo out.

He turned me around and washed my back and neck. I rested my head against his  
Chest and my hands on his thighs as he gently washed my face and throat. He  
Moved down to wash my belly and thighs and I gripped him tightly. My breathing  
Was erratic and when his hands cupped my breasts a bolt of electricity shot through Me.  
I gasped

"I love you." He whispered and gently bit my ear lobe.

I moaned softly and pressed myself back against him.

He rinsed us both off and shut the shower off. He grabbed a towel  
And pulled me out of the shower and started drying me off.  
He knelt before me and softly rubbed my calves and began working  
His way up. Once he reached my hips I couldn't take anymore.  
I pulled at him until he stood before me. His eyes were liquid  
Gold and burning into mine. I reached up and kissed him.

He pulled me against him and I could feel every inch of his cold  
Marble skin against my own. His cold skin felt good after the hot shower.

He broke the kiss "Bella, I shouldn't be doing this." He gasped.

"Please." I whispered

He groaned and picked me up and carried me back out to the  
Bedroom. He laid down on the bed with me and before he could  
Stop or protest I kissed his collar bone and slid my tongue gently  
Up his neck. I kissed along his jaw line until I found his lips.

He rolled until I lay beneath him.  
He looked deep into my eyes and growled "I want you."

"Edward." I shuddered with desire "I'm yours, I've always been yours."


	3. Chapter 5 and 6

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_Chapter 5_

I opened my eyes to Edward's beautiful amber gaze. I had no idea  
What time it was or how long I had slept. The light next to the bed  
Was on low. I was under the covers lying on my side facing Edward.

He stroked my cheek "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I knew what he meant and I ducked my head and blushed.  
He pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes. He gold eyes  
Burned with regret "Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken  
advantage of you like that."

I was confused. Take advantage? How could he regret something so  
amazing? I sat up "I don't understand" I whispered.

"You were so upset, I couldn't just leave you. I had do to something  
and I should have known better then to get into that shower with you"

His voice lowered to almost a whisper "But you're so beautiful and I couldn't  
stop myself."

"But Edward. . . "

He interrupted me "I will never take advantage of you like that again, I promise."

"It was amazing." I whispered

He blinked a few times "What?"

I looked away "I'm sorry, I know you're not human, but for me . . . well it was amazing."

He pulled me against his chest "Bella, You were so upset, I thought you'd be  
Mad. I didn't mean to take advantage of you when you were vulnerable."

"You didn't take advantage. Edward, I love you and I'm just sorry that you regret it."

He groaned "No, don't be sorry. Bella, There is nothing to regret.  
That was the most… well the Most beautiful experience of my entire existence."

I pulled back to look at him "Really? Better than the taste of my blood?" I teased

He laughed "Yes even better than your blood."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in close until I was only an inch  
Away from him "Maybe we should make sure." I purred.

His eyes melted into a dark liquid topaz. He kissed me softly for a minute before  
Pulling away "Alice and Carlisle are back and I think I've done enough damage  
For one night."

"Damage?"

He looked over his shoulder and I followed his gaze to the nightstand where there  
Was a chunk missing and the lamp that was once bolted to the table was now on  
The floor broken.

"I don't remember that happening."

"Um, well yes, your.. uh.. attention was elsewhere."

I turned scarlet, Edward laughed and stroked my cheek  
"I really missed that." He stood and retrieved a plastic shopping bag.  
He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black sweater and handed them to me.  
"We need to talk." He said gently. "Go get dressed and I'll meet you out  
in the living room."

I went into the bathroom, washed my face and got dressed. I went out and  
Carlisle, Edward and Alice were sitting in the living room talking quietly.

Edward opened his arms and I climbed into his lap and snuggled close.

"Bella, what happened after we left Forks?" Carlisle asked gently.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't even sure where to start. I thought about  
It for a minute. "Victoria was James life mate. She didn't know you were  
Gone so she asked Laurent to come back to Forks and see if there was  
A way to get to me."

"Why you?" Edward asked sharply.

"She loved James, and you killed him so she wanted to kill the person you loved most."

Carlisle nodded "I'm not surprised. What happened to Laurent?"

I didn't know what to say, I guess in the end the Cullens would find out  
About the wolves anyway. "The wolves killed him." I said dully

Carlisle looked at Edward sharply before looking back at me "The wolves?"

Jacob had told me that Carlisle had made the treaty with his grandfather  
Years ago "Jacob Black is the grandson of Ephraim Black"

"They're back then." Edward murmured. "How do you know all this?"

"Jacob is my best friend. They wolves have been protecting me from Victoria."

Edward inhaled sharply "Your best friend is a werewolf?"

"Victoria is in Forks?" Carlisle demanded.

Edward and Carlisle looked to Alice who sat very still with her eyes closed.  
After a moment she opened her eyes. "Bella is right, Victoria wants to kill  
Her to avenge the death of James. She's moving around a lot right now and  
Her plans keep changing."

"What about the wolves?" Edward asked her.

Alice frowned "I can't see them at all, not even in their human form."

Carlisle stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "I'm not worried  
About the wolves right now. We have a standing treaty with them. Victoria  
Is another story. I'm going to call Esme and let her know what's going on."

Carlisle went into the bedroom to call Esme and Alice came over and sat  
On the couch next to Edward and I. She took my hands and look directly  
Into my eyes "Bella, Why did you jump off that cliff?"

"For fun." I said, my voice coming out a few octaves higher than normal.

Carlisle came back into the room and sat down.

Alice shook her head "No. That's not the truth. I saw you  
Jump and go under, but you didn't come back up. How did you get out of  
The water?"

I sighed "Jacob pulled me out."

Carlisle nodded "If you can't see the wolves then that explains why you didn't  
see Bella come out of the water." He turned to me "When Alice saw what  
happened she called me right away and her and I headed to Forks." Carlisle  
paused and looked at Edward "Unfortunately, there was a misunderstanding  
and Rosalie told Edward that you had killed yourself."

I looked at Edward "Oh." I clutched him tighter "I'm glad it worked out okay."

"You can thank the Volturi for that." Edward told me

"The Volturi? Why?"

"Because Edward went there to ask them to kill him. He didn't want to exist in  
a world without you." Alice said sadly.

My mouth fell open. I cupped Edward's face with both Hands. "Why?"

I whispered "You didn't love me. You left."

He took my hands "I've always loved you. You were in constant danger because  
Of me and I had to give you the chance to live a normal, happy life. When I  
Got to Volterra, Aro told me that not only were you alive but you were there and  
Carlisle would be arriving shortly. I didn't believe him, I thought Carlisle was  
Coming to try to take me home."

"Sasha said that you very defiantly demanded that Aro let you see me."

Edward nodded "You can't imagine the relief I felt when Sasha took me up  
To see you. You were asleep and Sasha made it very clear that I was not to Wake you."

"So it wasn't a dream. You were really there." I smiled.

"Of course I was there. I will _never_ leave you again." He said vehemently.  
"I will _never_ be able to forgive myself for leaving you to the dangers of Laurent  
and Victoria."

"Edward, I was fine. The wolves would not let anyone get near me."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, Edward growled "Vile immature beasts." and  
Alice snorted "Only you Bella, would become best friends with the most dangerous  
Creatures after we left."

"There's nothing wrong with the wolves." I told them heatedly.

All 3 of them stared at me in horror. "Bella, Young werewolves  
Have very limited control over their temper and once they phase,  
They have _no_ control over it." Carlisle said gently.

"Jacob saved me." I said vehemently before my emotions started to get the  
best of me. I looked into Edward's burning amber gaze. "He saved me when I  
couldn't even save myself." I said brokenly.

Edward groaned and pulled me close "I'm sorry Bella. I will spend the rest of  
My existence making this up to you."

"Esme, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are in Forks now. They'll protect Charlie  
and keep an eye out for Victoria. Esme has spoken with Charlie and he  
thinks that Bella is in Los Angeles with the three of us." Carlisle told us.

I cringed at the thought of Charlie. "He's going to be furious with me." I muttered.

Edward kissed my forehead "We'll deal with it when we get there."

"When we get back to Forks I want to arrange a meeting with Jacob  
and see what the pack knows about Victoria. In the meantime, it's time to head  
to the airport." Carlisle told us.

The flight was long and as I laid in Edward's arms I had plenty to think about.  
He had gone to the Volturi because he didn't want to exist when he thought I  
was dead. He had promised them that he would change me, but most of all  
he had made love to me. These actions proved, without a doubt, that he loved  
me. I knew Charlie was going to be furious with me, but he was going to have  
to accept that I want to be with Edward. But Jacob was another story. I knew  
his reaction wasn't going to be good and I doubted he was going to be willing to  
let me explain.

When we landed and finally exited the plane the rest of the Cullens were there  
Waiting for us. Alice bounded right into Jasper's arms. Esme grabbed Edward  
And I into a tight embrace "Thank God you're both okay. Edward don't you ever  
Do that to me again." Rosalie and Emmett stood further back, Rosalie looked  
Worried but Emmett smiled and waved. Carlisle touched Edward's shoulder

"Don't judge her until you hear what she has to say." Edward nodded but the  
set of his jaw and the anger in his eyes said otherwise.

Edward and I rode with Emmett and Rosalie. The ride was quiet until we reached  
The freeway. Rosalie turned to face us "Edward…"

"Save it, I know." Edward retorted.

"Edward" I said softly "Please don't be mad at her, I was the one who jumped off the cliff  
and it all worked out okay."

Rosalie's eyes widened. I was the last person she expected to stand up for her,  
Considering our history. "Thank you Bella." She murmured.

I nodded and snuggled closer into Edward's embrace. The quiet hum  
Of the engine and Edward stroking my hair lulled me to asleep.

When I woke up it was dark outside and Edward was gently lifting me  
Out of the car.

"We're home." He said and kissed my forehead.

The front door crashed open and a livid Charlie stomped out.  
"Let go of my daughter and get off my property."

I opened my mouth to say something but Edward whispered  
"I'll be back later." And gently set me down.

"Ok." I told him and walked up the front steps and into the house  
to face Charlie. Charlie, face bright red, was pacing the living room.  
I sat down on the couch and waited for the explosion.

"Harry died and I went to help Sue with the arrangements and I come to  
find you gone. You disappear for three days and then reappear with  
Edward Cullen. I want an explanation Bella."

"Um well there was a misunderstanding and I needed to fix it."

Charlie closed his eyes and I could see him mentally counting to 10.  
"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"Well you know how all the kids at La Push like to go Cliff Diving?"

Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and I rushed on "Well it looked  
Fun and I thought it would be cool to try it."

"Cliff Diving? Are you insane?" Charlie yelled.

I cringed but continued with my explanation. "Well Edward found out  
About it and thought I was trying to kill myself so I went to Los Angeles  
To explain."

Charlie sat down in his recliner and then jumped back up and resumed pacing  
"Why does Edward Cullen care? It's none of his business what you do."

"It's not like that Dad, He loves me and I love him."

He stopped pacing and stared at me "They're back aren't they?"

I nodded

"I want you to stay away from him, Bella. He's rotten and I won't let him mess you  
up again."

"Fine" I said curtly

Charlie rocked back on his heels "Oh." He looked confused for a minute  
"I thought you were going to be difficult."

"I am" I said staring straight into his eyes "I meant Fine, I'll move out."

"What!?! You can't do that!" Charlie yelled

I took his arm "Dad, I don't want to move out. I love you but you need to ease  
Up on Edward, him and I – well we're a package deal." I said softly.

"That's not fair Bella, I will never forget hearing you cry yourself to sleep every night."  
Charlie choked out.

I sighed "You're going to have to trust me and if you want me to stay well then Edward  
Is going to be around."

"Not under my roof." Charlie muttered

I'd gotten farther with Charlie than I had expected and I knew not to push him.  
"I'm not going to give you any more ultimatums tonight. Just think about it."

He nodded and I headed towards the stairs

"Bella, one more thing."

I turned around "Sure dad"

"No more Cliff Diving. I don't want to loose you too." He said roughly

I walked over and gave him a hug "No more cliff diving, I promise."

When I got upstairs to my room Edward was waiting for me. He had taken  
Out my toiletries and pajamas. "I thought you'd like to take a hot shower."  
I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him "You're so thoughtful.  
I love you."

He tightened the embrace and kissed my cheeks, eyelids and forehead before  
Letting me go. "I'll be right here."

The hot water felt so good and I let the tension of the past few days ease out of  
My muscles. When I got back into my room Edward was laying across my  
Bed talking on my cell phone with Renee.

"Yes, she's right here" he said before handing me the phone.

I reassured Renee that everything was fine and told her that Edward and I are  
Back together. I don't remember much of the conversation after that. Edward  
was gently kissing from my collar bone up to my jaw and then across to my ear.  
I couldn't even remember my own name and I quickly got off the phone with  
Renee before rolling us both over until I was straddling him.  
"So you want to play dirty, huh?" I teased him.

His eyes were liquid gold and desire was burning through my veins.  
I leaned down and slid my tongue across his cold marble lips and chuckled softly  
When he shuddered. He rolled us over until I was flat on my back and he had  
My hands pinned above my head. I arched my body up against his and  
Whimpered "Edward, Please."

He laid his face against my neck and groaned "Bella, We can't do this."

I kissed the top of his head "Why not?"

He let go of my wrists and leaned up on one elbow to look at me  
"I think Charlie most notice furniture being broken."

I sighed. He had a point there. He lifted me up and pulled the covers  
Back and laid me gently on the bed before covering me and laying  
Back down. "I checked the weather and it's going to be nice tomorrow.  
Why don't we go to our special meadow?"

"Okay" I snuggled up against him and drifted to sleep while he hummed my lullaby softly in my ear.

I woke up disoriented and stiff. I was in my own bed and it felt like I had been  
Asleep for a long time. I stretched and rolled over thinking about my recent trip  
To Italy and reuniting with Edward.

Edward. He wasn't in bed with me or in the rocker. I sat straight up, panicking  
Until I saw him standing next to the window. He turned and smiled at me  
"You're finally awake."

His velvet voice and amber gaze took my breath away and caused my heart to race.  
I nodded and open my arms to him. He slowly walked over giving me time to  
Appreciate his beauty and when he sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms  
I sighed with pleasure. "How long have I been asleep?"

"12 Hours."

"12 hours?" I gasped "Why didn't you wake me? Where's Charlie?"

Edward nuzzled my nose with his "You were exhausted. It was a rough few days and  
you barely slept in Italy. Charlie left to go fishing quite awhile ago."

I nodded and Edward walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a  
shirt. "Get dressed, I have something special for you."

"I thought we planned on going to our meadow today?"

He smiled "We are, now get dressed so we can get going."

I stared at him suspiciously. "You know I hate surprises."

He rolled his eyes "Bella, just get dressed."

I sighed and went into the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, try to  
Gain some semblance of order with my hair and get dressed.

On the drive I pestered him to no avail about what surprise he had planned but  
He wasn't saying a word. When we reached the woods Edward lifted me onto  
His back. "Ready?" He asked and before I could answer he took off running.

It was more exhilarating then the motorcycle. It felt like we were flying. The trees  
flew by and the wind Blew my hair back and I laughed out loud at the sensation.  
When we reached the edge of the meadow Edward set me down and covered my  
Eyes. "This isn't fair." I complained as he led me forward.

He chuckled softly and removed his hands. All around the edges of meadow the  
flowers were blooming. The floor of the meadow from the flowers to the center was  
covered in red and pink rose petals and in the middle there was a red blanket with a  
picnic basket on it.

The beauty of it and all the work he had put into this brought tears to my eyes.  
"Edward, It's beautiful." I whispered

He took my hand and led me across the rose petals to the blanket. The scent of roses  
Lightly lingered in the air. Once we Were seated He reached into the picnic basket and  
pulled out a bottle of water And a sandwich. "Your favorite - Turkey with American Cheese  
and pickles." He told me.

After I had eaten and we had put everything back in the picnic basket Edward teased  
Me "I'm surprised you managed to walk across those rose petals and not trip."

I grabbed a handful of the petals and threw them at him. He laughed and threw a handful  
Back at me. Pretty soon we were giggling and in the middle of a rose petal war.  
I threw myself on top of him and pushed a handful of rose petals down his shirt.  
He growled and flipped me onto my back and pinned my hands above my head.  
We were both still giggling and breathing heavy. He held my hands with one  
Hand and brushed the rose petals off me with the other. His touch sent my  
Heartbeat in a frenzy and without even thinking about it I arched myself against  
Him. He looked into my eyes and I swore he could see into my soul at that  
Moment. "Bella" He whispered before his lips found mine. He kissed me  
Softly until I whimpered and then he slid his mouth down my neck to my collar bone.

"Edward" I gasped "Please. I want you."

He let go of my wrists and tore my shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.  
His eyes widened at the surprise that I had for him. Alice had bought me some  
Italian lingerie and I currently had on a white lace bra that clasped in the front.  
He was stunned for a moment and when he looked into my eyes I whispered  
"surprise" and unhooked the clasp.

"You're beautiful" he whispered

I sat up and shrugged off my shirt and bra and pulled his shirt off.

He pushed me back down against the blanket and kissed me until I was gasping  
For air. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward, Make love to me" I whispered in his ear.

**Chapter 6**

Edward and I lay entwined in the meadow until the shadows of the  
Forest began to creep over us. My shirt was folded up in the picnic  
basket and I was wearing Edward's sweater. I knew we would have  
to head home soon but The day had been so perfect that I didn't want  
it to end.

Edward smiled at me "Let's go back to my house. Rose and Emmett  
Have gotten a bunch of new movies. I'll even make some popcorn for you."

I laughed "Okay, Just let me call Charlie and let him know where I am."

Edward was folding up the blanket while I called Charlie. Edward had only  
Folded the blanket halfway when I hung up and his features had gone Blank.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He stared across the meadow and suddenly growled and put himself in front of me.  
I peered around him to see a figure emerge from the fringes of the forest – Jacob.

Jacob walked to the edge of the meadows where the rose petals still lay. His  
Face was a mask of indifference but I recoiled back at the hatred that burned in  
His eyes. "So it's true." He said angrily.

"Word travels fast." Edward replied calmly

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Edward interrupted him  
"We know the key points of the treaty and there won't be a problem."

Jacob curled his hands into angry fists "Bella wasn't exaggerating about your _Abilities_."

Edward shrugged and the tension crackled in the air as the two of them eyed each other.

"You may not believe it but I left to give her the chance to be happy." Edward told him.

Jacob snorted "Then why don't you leave again?"

"I don't make the same mistake twice. I love her and I'm not going anywhere unless she  
tells me too."

Jacob made a gagging sound before remarking snidely "The two of you are pathetic."

I had enough, I stepped in front of Edward "Excuse me? Who do you think you are Jacob?"

Jacob looked me up and down and suddenly I knew he had  
Noticed that Edward was bare-chested and I was wearing Edward's sweater. His  
Eyes widened and he started trembling "You let him _touch you?" _He yelled.

My face turned scarlet "That's none of your business." I retorted.

Jacob was convulsing and muttering under his breath. Edward was in front of  
me in an instant "He's not in control." He warned.

"You blood-sucking monster. How could you do that to her?" Jacob roared.

Before Edward or I could respond Jacob exploded into a mass of fur and teeth.  
"Jacob" I whispered. I was horrified at the sight of this angry wolf that  
stood before me. I put my hand on Edward's arm and that sent Jacob  
over the edge. He lunged at us but before I could blink Edward had set me  
down at the edge of the meadow and was once again standing in front of  
Jacob.

Before I could cry out a cold hand clasped my arm. I jumped with fright until  
I realized it was Alice. "It's okay, Edward knows what he's doing."

"You want to fight me? Fine, bring it on Wolf. But you hurt one hair on her head  
and I _will_ kill you." Edward hissed

Jacob growled and lunged at Edward and Edward backhanded him, sending him flying across the  
meadow into A tree. The tree buckled and Jacob crashed into a bed of flowers on the ground.  
I cried out in horror. Suddenly 2 wolves and Sam appeared next to Jacob. Jacob  
Regained his footing and was growling and snarling.

"Get him out of here." Sam commanded and the other two wolves who I guessed were  
Embry and Quill started shoving Jacob back through the forest. Sam came back into  
The meadow where Jacob had previously stood. He glared at me  
"Stay away from La Push, You're no longer welcome."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I shrank back into Alice's cold arms.

Sam turned to Edward "That won't happen again. Just stick to treaty  
And stay on your own land."

Edward nodded and Sam ran back into the forest towards Jacob, Embry and Quill.

Jasper and Emmett were at Edward's side the instant Sam disappeared. They  
Must've been in the shadows of the forest the whole time waiting to back up  
Edward, if necessary.

"Nice backhand Bro." Emmett said slapping Edward on the back. Edward nodded  
absently but he was staring at me. I felt a pair of cold hands take mine and I looked  
up to see Jasper standing before me which explained the calm feeling  
running through my veins. My legs gave out and I found myself cradled  
in Edward's arms "Bella" He cried, He pulled me close and I didn't hear anything else  
as a dark mist swirled over me until I was lost in the darkness.

When I woke up it was dark and I was bundled in a blanket.  
"Edward" I whispered. He shifted and I realized we were on the couch in his room  
and I was cradled in his arms. He pulled me tighter against him  
"It's okay, I'm right here." He said softly.  
He sat me up on the couch "Carlisle."

Seconds later the door opened and Carlisle came in and kneeled in front of me  
He set his black medical bag down on the floor and asked

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm okay, I just have a headache. What happened?"

Carlisle gently ran his fingers over my scalp and neck. "You're okay, you just had  
A mental overload that caused you to pass out."

"A mental overload?"

Edward pulled me close to him "You've been through so much in the past few days."

Carlisle nodded "Sometimes the mind realizes there's to much stress overloading your  
System and it shuts down to recuperate." He reached into his bag and took out 2 white  
Pills and handed them to me "Aspirin, to help the headache." He explained.

I swallowed the aspirin and rested my aching head against Edward's cool chest.  
"You'll be fine, just take it easy for the next day or two. You know where to find me  
if you need me." Carlisle told me. .

"I better get you home." Edward remarked. I sighed and nodded.

The ride home was quiet and when we got to the house Charlie wasn't  
Home. He left a note on the kitchen table saying he'd gone over to  
Billy's for the game. That explained how Jacob knew Edward and I  
Were back together.

We went up to my room and I sat on the bed. Edward crossed over to  
The window and peered out into the darkness. "What are you thinking?"  
I asked him

He turned to me and his eyes were dark and burning "I'm sorry you had  
To see that."

I knew he was talking about the fight with Jacob. "It's my fault. He shouldn't  
Have had to find out that way." I said miserably.

He was at my side in an instant pulling me into his arms "Bella it doesn't matter  
How he found out, he almost _killed_ you."

"He would never intentionally hurt me." I said brokenly.

"He's young and still immature and as long as his temper is out of control  
you won't be safe around him."

"No, it's just you. He doesn't want me to be with you and as Sam said, I'm  
not welcome at La Push anymore." I was trying hard not to cry. I didn't want  
Edward to see me cry over Jacob.

Edward clutched me tighter "I'm sorry."

"I thought you'd be happy."

Edward sighed "Bella, I can't deny it, I don't want you around them However  
anything that hurts you does not make me happy. I could've killed him today  
for trying to attack me while you were standing there."

I shuddered at the memory. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

Edward kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. "Charlie  
Is pulling up. Go eat and take a shower – I'll be here when you get done."

I went downstairs and into the kitchen when Charlie came in.

"Hey honey, how was your day?"

I smiled weakly "Ok, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah Billy and I had a pizza."

I was relieved since I wasn't very hungry. I pulled a granola bar out of the  
Cabinet. I unwrapped it and took a bite before I realized Charlie was still  
Standing there staring at me. "What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat "I, uh, heard you saw Jacob today. He came storming  
In while I was there."

"Oh"

"He started yelling at me about allowing you to date Cullen. I told that not only  
are you 18 and a legal adult, but what I allow you to do is none of his business."

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of this."

Charlie shrugged "You already know how I feel but it's none of Jacob's  
Business. Just don't be to hard on him, He loves you and only wants what's  
Best for you."

I nodded absently and headed back upstairs. I got in the shower and let the  
Hot water sooth my tired muscles. Jacob was livid with me and I didn't know  
What to do about it. I was being pulled in two different directions and I could  
Feel myself being torn by both sides.

I walked into my room and Edward lay across my bed. I climbed onto the  
Bed and laid next to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me

I looked into his worried, gold eyes "I hate hurting Jacob. He saved my life and in the  
end no matter what I do it's going to hurt him."

Edward took my hands and kissed them "If it's Jacob you want to be with then I would  
Never stop you. I only want you to be happy."

"Edward, I do love Jacob. But my love for Jacob will never be enough. It's you that I can't  
live without. You are the beating of my heart and the light in my soul."

He pulled me against him and kissed me softly "You are my reason for existing and I will  
Always be here to show you that."

I snuggled close to him and yawned. "Go to sleep love, tomorrow is another day" he  
Whispered and began humming my lullaby.


	4. Chapter 7 and8

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_Chapter 7_

Alice and Edward were back at Forks High School by Tuesday and thanks to Edward's  
Dazzling abilities his schedule matched mine. Even Charlie couldn't complain, Edward  
Came over every night and sat at the kitchen table with me doing homework. Charlie  
Wasn't overly friendly towards Edward but he wasn't rude and that was a good sign.

Friday morning Edward left with Jasper and Alice to go hunting and I planned on staying  
After school to make up the Calculus exam I had missed due to my trip to Italy.  
It was getting darker and I could see it was about to rain. I was deep in thought when I  
walked out to the parking lot. It wasn't until I got to the spot where my truck should be that  
I realized something was wrong. There where my truck was parked this morning sat my bright,  
Shiny, red motorcycle.

My jaw dropped open.

"Hey Bells."

I turned around and there, larger than life, stood Jacob.

"My truck." I said stupefied

"It's in your driveway."

"How?"

He laughed "I owned that truck, I can still hotwire it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He knew if I drove the Motorcycle home Charlie would go  
Berserk. I stalked past him and headed towards the road.

"Where are you going?" He asked jogging over to catch up with me.

"Home." I kept walking

Jacob grabbed my arm "Bella, Please wait."

I glared pointedly at his hand holding my arm. He let go of my arm  
"You owe me an explanation."

I raised an eyebrow at him "You almost killed me a few days ago and you  
Think that _I _owe _you_ something?"

"I would _never_ hurt you." He whispered

I stared at him until he shifted uncomfortably.  
"How could you let him _touch _you like that?" He hissed

My face turned scarlet "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Obviously not." He replied sarcastically.

I sighed "Jacob, I'm tired of fighting with you. Please don't make me do this.  
You know I love him, I've always loved him."

He nodded and I could see that he was angry. "I thought we had something.  
I thought you were starting to get over him and then you go running off  
Without telling me and I was worried sick. Turns out you were just so  
Desperate that you had to go beg him to come back."

Red spots danced before my eyes and without even thinking I slapped  
Him across the face as hard as I could. "You bastard." I yelled

He grabbed my wrist and glared at me

"When you dropped me off there were 2 vampires waiting in my room.  
They took me to Italy to be killed for knowing too much."

His jaw dropped and he let go of my wrist "What?"

It started raining and we were both getting soaked. I started shivering  
And of course it didn't faze Jacob at all. I explained to Jacob who  
The Volturi were and how I ended up in Italy.

"I'm so sorry Bella. How did you manage to get out of there alive?"

I had no desire to tell Jacob about my upcoming mortality change.  
"Carlisle, Edward and Alice saved me." I told him simply.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and I knew he wasn't satisfied with the vague  
Answer I had given him. Just then I heard a car racing into the parking lot.  
I turned to see Edward's Volvo screech to a halt a few yards away.  
I looked back at Jacob and smiled sadly "I have to go."

He took my hand and pressed the motorcycle key into my palm  
and then strode off into the woods.

I climbed into the car and Edward handed me his jacket. I gratefully  
Wrapped it around myself and inhaled his scent.

The ride back to the house was quiet. When we pulled up in the  
Driveway Edward put his hand out "Give me the key" He said stiffly.  
I dropped the key into his palm "Are you mad at me?" I whispered

He looked away, his jaw was clenched "Go inside, we'll talk later."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I got out of the car before  
He could see them and I ran inside and up to my room. I took a long  
Hot shower and went downstairs to make dinner. I just got into  
The kitchen when Charlie called to say that he'd be home late, don't  
Worry about dinner. I sighed and went back upstairs and started my  
English homework. I just couldn't concentrate and I wondered where  
Edward was and how mad he was at me. When had my life become  
So dramatic? My life seemed to be a constant roller coaster of  
Happiness or Danger and Depression. I was becoming everything I  
Despised – a typical teenaged girl. I didn't want to think anymore so  
I climbed into bed and let the beating of the rain against the window  
Lull me to sleep.

Something soft and cold was stroking my face and it tickled. I opened  
My eyes to Edward's gold ones. He didn't look angry just determined.

"Hi" I whispered

He stared at me hard until I began fidgeting around. Finally I couldn't  
Take anymore "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"A Motorcycle?" He asked evenly. I nodded and he cursed under his breath.

"Your lucky Charlie didn't find out about it."

"What did you do with it?" I asked curiously

"It's parked in the garage with the rest of our cars."

"Thank you."

He nodded "Now do you want to tell me why you have a motorcycle?"

I shrugged and picked nervously at the blanket. Edward stared at me  
Until I finally gave up and sighed "I uh, wanted to hear your voice."  
I mumbled

His eyes got real wide "You wanted to hear my voice?" He asked Incredulously

"When you left you asked me not to do anything reckless." He nodded  
and I continued, speaking fast "I found that by doing something reckless  
I could remember you, and hear your voice more clearly. So I did everything  
I could to hold onto that."

"Including riding a motorcycle and going cliff diving?"

"It does sound crazy doesn't it?"

He groaned and pulled me close "You could've killed yourself."

"You didn't love me anymore" I reminded him "It was a chance I was willing  
to take."

Edward squeezed me tighter "Don't ever do anything like that again."

"You're here and you love me and that's all I need." I told him.

"Is there anything else you haven't told me? I'd rather know now and just  
get it all out of the way."

"No I think that's about it."

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Your safety is all that  
Matters to me."

"Well we won't have to worry about it soon." I reminded him.

Edward immediately stiffened "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I. . . well. . . I . . . um. . . wanted to talk to you about that."

"No. No. You're not backing out on your promise." I exclaimed

"Bella, please be reasonable." Edward pleaded

I jumped up out of bed and stood facing him. Angry tears were threatening  
To spill over "You promised. You said you'll love me forever and that we'll be  
Together. You can't do this to me." I yelled

He stood and took my shaking hands into his "Bella please calm down. You know  
How I feel about this. You know any one of us would give anything to be human  
Again and yet you're so eager for eternal damnation."

"Not damnation. I'm eager to spend forever with you."

"You will be with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Dammit Edward. What are you going to do when I'm 30 and you're still 17?"

"Bella. I will always love you no matter what." He whispered

"You do realize if we're out in public together people will get the wrong idea.  
I could be charged with statutory rape then I'd be a registered sex offender."

Edward grabbed my shoulders "Stop it! You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? I don't think so. This isn't fair." I sat down on the bed.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh "I wish there  
Was some way I could explain it to you so that you'd understand how I Feel."

"Yeah well I feel the same way."

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands "Bella, I am not alive.  
Yes I exist but there are so many things you don't think about when you  
Ask me to change you."

"Like What?" I demanded

"All the ones you love will eventually die. You can never go out in direct sunlight in  
front of humans. You constantly thirst for human blood. You can't enjoy food or  
beverages. No sleep means you can't dream. You can't have children. Have you  
considered all of this?"

"Edward, in case you hadn't noticed I am almost as pale as you which means sunlight  
is not a problem. Your family is my family. You are my dream. The rest of it doesn't mean  
anything without you."

"You have an answer for everything." He muttered.

I had an idea "Edward, why don't we let your family decide? This affects them as well as  
You and I and I think they have a right to a say in this."

His eyes narrowed "No. This is between you and I."

"You're just afraid they'll take my side aren't you?" I challenged him.

"I don't care what they say. I still won't change you."

"Fine, then I'll ask Carlisle to do it."

Edward growled "You're pushing my patience tonight Bella."

I took a step towards him "What are you going to do? Bite me?"

He swore vehemently and disappeared out the window. He left so quickly,  
He didn't even bother to shut the window and the cold wind blew into the  
Room causing me to shiver.

I burst into tears and crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

- - -

There was a sharp pain in my abdomen. When I looked down, blood was  
Running down my legs and pooling at my feet. I tried to move but I was  
Strapped to a table and Carlisle was standing next to me holding a needle.  
"You'll be fine once it's out of you." He said gently before sticking the needle  
in my arm.

"No! No! Edward! Not my baby!" I screamed and I heard Edward whisper  
"It's better this way. Vampires can't have children."

I woke up screaming. I felt a pair of iron cold arms wrap around me

"Bella. Bella. It's okay, I'm right here. It's okay." Edward whispered

I burst into tears and wrapped myself around him.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm right here." He whispered

Suddenly my mind went into overdrive and I began mentally counting.  
I counted again. "Edward." My voice sounded strange to my own ears.

He took my face in his hands and gazed into my eyes "What is it love?"

I took a deep breath "I haven't gotten my period. I'm a week late."

_**Chapter 8 **_

Edward let go of me and jumped off the bed "What?. No. No It can't be" He  
exclaimed and then Began pacing. He was stopped when his phone started ringing.

"Yeah Alice. No she's right here. What? She can't be! Alright, Alright.  
Calm Down. Tell Carlisle we're coming to see him."

He hung up the phone and looked at me "Get dressed."

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked weakly

"Bella please don't argue with me today." He pleaded

"Edward I'm scared." I whispered

He immediately took me into his arms and kissed my forehead "Everything is  
Going to be fine. I promise."

I got dressed and went outside where Edward was waiting for me. I started  
To head towards the truck when Alice pulled up in Edward's Volvo. Edward  
And I got in and Alice took off towards the Cullen's house.

"Edward what's going on?" Alice asked

Edward gave Alice a weird look. "Oh." Alice chimed. The rest of the ride was  
Silent and Carlisle was standing on the front steps when we pulled up.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Can we talk privately, in your office?" Edward asked

"Of course." Carlisle replied and we all filed inside and Edward, Carlisle and I went  
up to Carlisle's private office.

Once we sat down, Edward took a deep breath "Bella, tell Carlisle."

I turned scarlet and shook my head. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at us.

Edward sighed "Bella and I . . . . We . . . well…uh " He stopped and looked at me helplessly.

"I might be pregnant." I blurted out

Carlisle's mouth dropped open. After a minute he cleared his throat "Well I must  
Say after 300 years it takes quite a bit to surprise me but surprise me you did."

Edward jumped up and started pacing again "Is it possible? Is she in danger?  
How do we find out?"

Carlisle sighed "She's human so it is possible." He got up and opened  
The door. "Esme"

Esme appeared instantly. Carlisle whispered in her ear for a minute. Her  
Eyes got really wide and her mouth dropped open. After she composed herself  
She nodded at Carlisle and disappeared.

Carlisle shut the door and sat back down. "Okay, start at the beginning. When  
Did this…" He paused "Part of the relationship begin?"

"In Italy" Edward responded miserably

"How many times?"

"Twice" Edward responded

Carlisle nodded "Ok. Bella when did you last have your period?"

"I figured about 35 to 40 days ago." I told him

"Do you feel okay? Edward have you noticed any changes in her?"

"I'm tired. That's about it."

Edward sat back down "You're a little more emotional than usual too."

Carlisle opened his laptop and turned it on "I don't know much about this  
Subject. First we're going to have you take a pregnancy test. If it comes back  
Positive then we'll go from there."

Edward and Carlisle started researching vampire children legends. A few  
Minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Esme entered.  
She gave me a hug "Everything will be fine. I'm here for you no matter what  
Happens."

"Thanks Esme. That means a lot to me."

She took my hand and led me to the private bathroom adjacent to her and Carlisle's  
Bedroom. She showed me how to use the pregnancy test. I took the test and  
Then asked her "How do you know all of this?"

"Edward didn't tell you what happened to me?" She asked softly

"No. He tries not to intrude on everyone's privacy."

Esme nodded. "When I was 19, I married my high school sweetheart. The day  
After we got back from our honeymoon he gave me my first black eye. I spent the  
Next 8 years hiding the bruises and telling people that I fell. During that 8 years,  
I had 4 miscarriages." She paused and I could see she was trying to compose herself.  
"When I was 28 he put me in the hospital. My brother finally convinced me that it was  
time to leave. I moved in with my brother and his wife, filed for divorce and a restraining  
order. 3 months later I found out I was pregnant again and I was overjoyed. After the  
baby was born my plan was to move out of state and raise the baby on my own. I was  
8 months pregnant when my husband got the final divorce paperwork. He showed up at  
my brother's house and shot my brother and his wife. I think he planned on shooting me  
too until he saw that I was pregnant. He used the gun like a baseball bat and beat me until  
I lay there on the floor bleeding to death. Then he shot himself."

She paused and look me directly in the eye "I was the only one who survived. I was so  
Despondent over the death of my family and especially my baby that I became homeless.  
I wandered the streets, not eating or sleeping for days. I don't know how long I lived like  
That. I wandered into the woods one day and found a cliff. The view was stunning and  
I was overwhelmed by the beauty of It. I realized I could be with my baby again. I could share the  
beauty of the heavens above with my beloved child. All I had to do was jump so I walked  
back and got a running Start and I jumped."

I was completely horrified "But you lived." I whispered

Esme nodded "Barely. I was taken to the hospital and the doctors gave me morphine  
And waited for me to die. When I woke up I was in a small cottage and Carlisle was  
Sitting at my side waiting for me."

She picked up the test and smiled before handing it to me. It had a big fat + sign.

I gasped and sat down at the vanity table. My mind went into overdrive. What  
Would I tell Charlie and Renee? They were not going to be happy. And Jacob,  
He was going to totally freak out.

Esme knelt down in front of me "Bella, are You okay?"

I thought about it for a minute. I was having a baby, Edward's baby. The thought  
Filled me with warmth. I nodded "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" I asked her

Esme laughed and hugged me "No matter what it is, I'm sure the baby is going to  
Be beautiful."

There was a knock at the door "Is everything okay in there?" Edward asked.

Esme opened the door "Yes Daddy. Everything is just fine."

Two things happened at once. Edward froze like a statue and suddenly the entire  
Family was standing in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. They were all talking at once.

"Edward. Edward please say something." I pleaded

His eyes suddenly came into focus "You can't do this. We have to get it out. I won't  
Let this _thing_ kill you." He said vehemently.

Everyone in the room went silent and stared at Edward and I. I was reminded of my  
Dream where Edward and Carlisle were trying to take my baby. I burst into tears  
And threw myself at Esme "No! Don't let them take my baby" I cried.

Esme gripped me tightly "It's okay Bella. It's okay. No one is going to take your baby."

Rosalie was by my side in an instant and wrapped her arms around me above Esme's  
"That's right Bella. No one is going to take this baby."

I was surprised at Rosalie's reaction and horrified by Edward's but I didn't have time  
To think about it to much because suddenly there was a feeling of calm in the room.  
We all turned to look at Jasper.

"Everyone getting out of hand is not going to help the situation. We need to be calm  
and deal with this as a family." He said

He was right and we all knew it. Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.  
"Let's all go down to the dining room to sit down and talk about this."

I could see Edward was fighting the effect of calmness Jasper had instilled in him.  
His jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning molten gold. "This is between  
Bella and I." He said through his teeth.

I had never been afraid of Edward, not even when he didn't know if he could control  
His desire for my blood but I was afraid for my baby. I stared back at Edward  
And held my ground, "Nothing is going to stand between this baby and me, not  
even you." I told him defiantly

Edward's eyes widened "Bella, this baby could _kill you."_ He whispered.

"You and Carlisle both said you've never seen or dealt with anything like  
this so you don't know that."

Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. I felt like we were a million  
Miles apart instead of just a few feet. I shrugged out of Esme and Rosalie's  
Embrace and walked over and wrapped my arms around Edward  
"This is _our_ baby. I couldn't hurt this baby any more then I could hurt you." I whispered.

He let out a sigh and wrapped his cold arms around me. "I can't live without you.  
I don't want this . . . _baby_ to hurt you in any way."

Alice stepped forward "Bella, please think about this. You haven't graduated  
From high school and what are you going to tell Charlie and Renee?"

"There's only a few months left of school and I'll tell Renee and Charlie the truth,  
I'm pregnant. They won't be happy but luckily Edward is bullet proof."

"You're right bro, she does have an answer for everything." Emmett commented

to Edward. Edward was not amused and shot Emmett a glare.

In the end it was Carlisle who came up with a solution. "Edward take Bella home  
And make sure she starts eating more and getting lots of fluids. The rest of us  
Are going to make some calls and search every book and web page we can find  
And see if we can get some information on what we're dealing with. We'll all  
Get together tomorrow morning and see what we have and then we'll go from there."

Everyone agreed and they were talking about who was going to do what when  
Edward and I left. He buckled me into the Volvo and we drove back to my house.

"Are you mad?" I whispered

"No. I'm terrified." He said brokenly.

I took his hand in mine "It's going to be okay. We are going to have the most  
Beautiful baby in the world and I think we are going to be wonderful parents."

Edward nodded but he didn't seem convinced.

"You are 109 years old Edward, It's time you settled down." I teased him.

He sent me a withering look "Not funny."

I sighed. I started dinner when we got back to the house and Edward commented  
On everything. Don't use to much salt, make a lot vegetables, you need more  
Protein, drink a glass of water. By the time I had dinner ready and on the stove  
I was ready to bang my head against the wall.

I tried to distract him "What did Alice say when she called this morning?"

"She wanted to know if you were at La Push."

I gave Edward a funny look "Why would she ask that? She knows I'm not welcome there."

"She can't get a clear view of you. She said you're all blurry and she thought  
maybe you were on your way to La Push."

"oh"

The room was silent for several moments.

"Bella you do realize if we keep this thi…. Baby, we'll have to leave."

I stopped stirring and looked at him "Leave? Why?"

He looked me directly in the eyes "What do you think Jacob and the wolves

Are going to do when they find out?"

My mouth dropped open "Do . . Do you think they'll . . . try to… um… hurt me?" I stammered

"It's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"But Jake would never hurt me."

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Bella, we've been through this.  
He already damn near hurt you. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out  
You're pregnant with _my baby?"_

Ok So he had a point. I rubbed my stomach absently. I would do what I had to. No one  
And I mean no one was going to hurt this baby.

_**Ok Readers! Does Bella keep the baby? I could use some ideas!**_


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_Chapter 9_

That night after dinner Edward took me back over to his house.  
Rosalie and Emmett were poring over old books. Esme and Carlisle  
Were both working on their laptops, and Jasper and Alice were nowhere  
To be seen.

The minute I stepped into the dining room Rosalie was at my side. "How are  
You feeling? Did you get enough to eat and drink?"

I looked at Edward wide eyed. He smiled and walked over to talk to Carlisle.  
"I'm fine, thank you." I answered Rosalie.

She nodded, sat back down and pulled out the chair next to her "Come, sit  
Down with us."

I sat down and stared at Rosalie trying to figure out why she was being so nice  
To me. Finally she looked up at me "What? Why are you staring at me?" She Asked

"I'm confused, You've never been nice to me." I confessed. Rosalie looked down  
at the book in front of her for a minute and then looked back at me.  
"You're right and I'm sorry."

Carlisle stood up "Why don't we give Rosalie and Bella a chance to talk privately?"

Esme, Emmett and Edward nodded and followed Carlisle upstairs.

Rosalie took my hand "Did Edward ever tell you how I became like this?" She asked  
Gesturing to herself.

I shook my head "He doesn't like to intrude on anyone's privacy anymore then he already  
Does."

Rosalie nodded. "I was born into an upper middle class family. My father ran the local  
Bank and my mother stayed home and took care of my brother and I. I was always  
A beautiful child and by the time I graduated high school I was the most beautiful, sought  
After girl in town. Bradley was courting me and I knew he was going to ask me to marry  
Him. He was handsome and the son of Claude Duke, who owned the local car dealership.  
Bradley adored me and my parents approved of the match. Then the great depression hit  
and no one could afford a car so the car dealership closed down.

My father no longer deemed Bradley a good enough match for me and refused to allow  
Bradley to court me any longer. I was almost 20 now and all my friends were married  
And having children. I wanted to be married and have pretty babies. I fought with  
My father. I thought it should be simple, he should give Bradley a job at the bank but he  
Refused. I was heart broken until I met Royce King. Royce's Family owned a group of banks,  
including the one my father worked at. Royce was even more handsome then Bradley and  
very rich. He bought me flowers and pretty dresses and took me to fancy places that I had only  
dreamed of going. After 3 months Royce asked me to marry him and the wedding was set  
for Christmas Eve. Two days before the wedding I went to visit my friend Vera to make sure  
she had gotten her matron of honor dress. I spent the evening visiting Vera, her husband and  
their beautiful baby boy Henry. Henry was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He had  
beautiful black curls, a dimple and chocolate brown eyes and I couldn't wait until Royce and I had  
beautiful babies. It was dark when I left and it was starting to snow. I was thinking about how beautiful  
the snow would be for a Christmas Eve wedding so I didn't notice that Bradley was standing outside until I  
was almost upon him. His family was moving after the New Year and he wanted to say good bye to me.  
He was walking me home and when we got to the end of my street we noticed a group of men standing beneath  
a broken street lamp. Bradley started to guide me away when the group noticed us and one  
of them called out my name. It was Royce and I was relieved there was no danger.  
I was so wrong" Rosalie paused and took a minute to compose herself  
"When Royce and his 3 friends walked over to us, I introduced Royce to Bradley. Royce went berserk and grabbed me  
by my hair and called me a used whore. His breath reeked of alcohol and I tried to pull  
away but he slapped me. Bradley tried to intercede but one of Royce's friends smashed  
a bottle over Bradley's head. Bradley lay unconscious in the street. I clawed at Royce's face and he howled in pain and let go  
of me. I started to run down the street to get help but I didn't make it far when one of  
Royce's friends caught me and dragged me back. "Now that I know what a whore you are  
Rose I don't have to go through with this marriage bullshit" Royce said to me.  
I protested and told him that I loved him and that I was still innocent but he didn't want to  
Hear it. "I only agreed to marry you so I could screw you and make you a trophy wife."  
He told me. His friends all laughed "I think we should all get a sample of what Bradley  
got." One of his friends said in a thick southern accent. I started crying and struggling but it  
did no good. The southern man ripped my coat off and threw me on the ground next to Bradley.  
They each took a turn. . . attacking me and when they were done they left Bradley and I  
There to die. The snow was so beautiful and peaceful and It felt good against my dying body.  
Edward and Carlisle found us there and I heard them arguing about what to do. I was annoyed  
That they were ruining my peaceful death when Carlisle picked me up. I thought he was  
An angel coming to take me to heaven and when he began running with me I thought we were  
Flying to heaven. I told him that I wanted to be with Bradley in heaven and then everything  
Went dark. When I woke up Carlisle and Esme explained everything to me and at first  
I didn't believe them. They handed me a mirror and when I saw my crimson eyes and porcelain  
Skin I knew it was true."

She stopped and took a deep breath. I think at that moment I was as pale as her.  
"What happened to Bradley?" I asked her

Rosalie smiled wistfully "Edward took him to the hospital and dropped him off. The police  
Were called and Bradley and the man who dropped him off at the hospital were both suspects  
in my disappearance. Bradley was unconscious for 6 days and when he woke up I was standing  
at the foot of his bed in a white dress."

"Rose, I was told you're dead." Bradley exclaimed

"I am dead Bradley. I'm an angel" I told him and I caressed his face with my cold fingers.

"You always were my angel." He whispered.

Bradley didn't remember what happened and I told him that we'd been attacked and that the  
Attackers had taken me into the woods before killing me and hiding the body. I promised  
Him that justice would be served and that he would live a long happy life.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Royce and all of his friends had trust funds. I paid a visit to each of his 3 friends and told them  
that I wouldn't kill them if they signed over their trust fund. They couldn't sign the  
paperwork fast enough. I opened a bank account in Bradley's name and deposited  
1 million dollars in it. I purchased the Car dealership in his name, and Carlisle and Edward  
went and bought the cars to stock the lot. Esme had the entire building renovated, cleaned  
And ready for business. The day Bradley was released from the hospital I had a car  
Service pick up his parents to take them to the hospital. From the hospital the Driver took  
Them to the dealership where the accountant was waiting with all the paperwork."

My mouth was hanging open " And Royce?."

Rosalie smiled smugly "I wouldn't let Carlisle burn the clothing he found me in. I planted  
The torn bloody dress in Royce's apartment and left an anonymous tip with the police  
department. The day Duke's Dealership reopened; Royce King was arrested for 1 count of  
murder and 1 count of attempted murder. He cried like a girl and tried to blame the 3 men  
who were there that night. Unfortunately for him they were all dead and couldn't cooberate  
his story."

My eyes widened and Rosalie laughed and shrugged "I was a newborn and it wasn't my  
Fault that his friends believed that I wouldn't kill them. Royce was found guilty  
And the night before he was to be transported to the State Penitentiary I donned  
A beautiful wedding gown and visited him. He took one look at my crimson eyes  
And began screaming and begging. I told him that I was his vampire bride and I had  
Come to give him the kiss of death. He begged me to forgive him and said he couldn't  
Handle life in prison. He promised if I came forward and got him out then he'd marry  
Me and give me as many pretty babies as I wanted. That's when I realized that death  
Would be to easy for him. I told him that I would not free him from prison but I would  
Make him a vampire. I kissed him gently and the fool believed that he had become a  
Vampire."

I didn't realize Edward had come back into the room until he spoke "Royce went to the  
State Penn and told everyone he was a vampire and would kill them all if they didn't let  
Him go. They put him in the psychiatric wing for 6 months before he finally realized  
that he was still human."

Rosalie laughed "Right up until the day he died in that hell hole he told everyone that his  
Fiancé was still alive and had become a vampire. Of course no one believed him and  
His parents were so disgraced that they wouldn't even acknowledge him."

Edward wrapped his arms around me "But Bradley, who _stayed human_, had a happy  
Ending."

Rosalie looked wistful "Vera's husband died when Henry was 2 and I made sure  
Vera would be taken care of. She learned how to drive and went to Duke's to buy her first  
car. 1 year later her and Bradley were married and they had 2 beautiful children  
together."

"Rosalie Lynn Duke and Emmett Michael Duke." Edward murmured.

My eyes popped open wide and my jaw dropped. "Is Emmett…"

Rosalie smiled "It was actually pure coincidence. Edward and I were hunting  
Along the Appalachian trail when I heard a shot. I don't know why but I  
Followed the sound and I saw a bear stand up and roar. A man who had  
Obviously been mauled by the bear lay at his feet and a second man stood  
holding a rifle. I almost fell out of the tree I was hiding in, the man holding  
the rifle was Vera's Henry. I told Edward to grab the man who had been  
mauled and get him back to Carlisle as quick as possible."

"I, of course, argued." Edward chimed in

Rosalie nodded "Until he realized who Henry was. Edward grabbed the man and  
took off and I killed the bear. Once the bear was dead, Henry pointed the rifle at me  
"Who are you? How'd you kill that bear? Where'd your friend take Emmett?" He  
demanded

I put my hands up to placate him "You're Vera and Bradley's boy, Henry." I said Gently.

The gun slipped a little and his mouth dropped open "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Do you know who your sister was named after?" I asked him

"Rosalie was named after Dad's fiancé who was killed."

"After she died she went to visit him and told him that she was an angel and  
that justice would be served and everything would work out." I told him

His eyes got wide and he put the gun down at his side "How do you know  
That?" he asked

I smiled at him and told him that I was Rosalie and that I had come to take  
Emmett to heaven. I gave him the ribbon that was in my hair told him to give  
It to Bradley to tell him that I was proud of him and that Emmett was safe now."

"Carlisle changed Emmett and Rosalie has not left his side since." Edward told me.

"Does Emmett know about all of this?" I asked

Edward nodded "He grew up hearing stories about Rosalie the Angel. Now he  
Knows what a devil she really is."

Rosalie smacked Edward and they both laughed. I had never seen Rosalie.. . happy.  
It was nice to know this side of her and to understand where she'd come from and the  
Choices she'd made.

"Bella, none of us would have chosen this life. We all would've gladly had families  
with beautiful babies and grown old and died. You have the choice and you're  
so eager to throw it away." Rosalie told me gently.

I looked at Edward "If I stay human then eventually I'll die and you've always said  
That you won't exist without me. So what happens to our child then?

What do we tell him or her?"

Edward thought about it for a minute "First, We don't know if the baby is going to be  
Human or vampire. Second, Parents are not supposed to outlive their children."  
The thought of dying and leaving my child was horrifying and I burst into tears.

Rosalie put her arms around me and sighed "Good going Edward."

Once Rosalie and Edward got me calmed down we sat down  
at the dining room table and Carlisle was going over what  
They'd found which didn't amount to much. "Alice and Jasper may have more  
Luck than we do." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward confused. "Alice and Jasper are halfway across the world  
Right now looking for any humans who may have had children with a vampire."  
He explained

"Let's just hope the Volturi don't catch onto us." Carlisle murmured.

Edward gestured to Carlisle "Bella does not know the story of the vampire  
Children, and you were there so please explain."

Carlisle nodded and turned to me "All children are beautiful and precious,  
So making them immortal would seem like a good idea. They would  
Forever frozen as beautiful little angels. However, that same little  
angel now has unlimited strength, a thirst for blood and doesn't understand  
why they can't have and do exactly what they want. So they throw tantrums  
and wipe out countless human lives and draw attention to our existence.  
After years of death and destruction the Volturi stepped in and banned  
the creation of immortal children."

I stood up, horrified "No! No! They can't take my baby. No one is going  
To hurt my baby." I burst into tears and Edward immediately took me into  
His arms and clutched me tightly.

Carlisle came over and rubbed my shoulder "Bella, we don't know if your  
Baby is going to be human, vampire or some type of hybrid. We need to find  
Out what we're dealing with before we panic or take drastic measures."

"Carlisle, This can't be the first time a human has gotten pregnant by a vampire.  
There has to be something, somewhere that give us information." Edward said.

Carlisle looked at Edward for a moment and an anguished look came across

Edward's face. "What? What is it?" I asked Edward

"Nothing" He mumbled

"Tell me" I demanded

"There have been cases of human women carrying a vampire's fetus, however  
we have found no cases where the mother survived." Carlisle said softly

I felt numb. Now I understood why Edward had reacted so violently when I  
Told him that I was pregnant. Rosalie took me by the shoulders and looked directly  
into my eyes "Don't let this get to you. No one else had Carlisle or modern medicine  
on their side."

I looked at Edward and saw the anguish in his gold eyes. I prayed that Alice and  
Jasper would find some kind of answer before the baby was due.

**_Chapter 10 _**

The last few weeks of school passed by quickly and there was no word from  
Jasper or Alice. Both of their cell phones were off and each day that passed  
Found Edward and Carlisle more anxious.

I had taken to avoiding Charlie due to my progressing condition. I knew Charlie  
Figured I was busy with graduation coming up and spending time with Edward.  
Jacob wasn't speaking to me and I hadn't seen or heard from him since he left  
My motorcycle in the school parking lot.

Every day after School Carlisle measured my weight, growth and the fetus' heartbeat.  
The day before graduation I stood in Carlisle's office as he went over me carefully.  
He sighed "Bella, your pregnancy is progressing at double the rate of a normal human  
Pregnancy. How are you feeling?."

"Okay." I lied

Edward's gold eyes burned "No not okay. Tell him everything."

I sighed "I'm having a hard time keeping food down and I'm exhausted all of the time."

Carlisle nodded "That's expected. I'd like to try to Do an ultrasound and get blood  
Work soon and maybe we can see what we're dealing with. In the meantime you're  
going to have to tell Charlie. You can't avoid him forever and now that you've  
gained 10 pounds, you're starting to show."

The thought of telling Charlie horrified me and I looked over at Edward. He was staring  
Out the window brooding. "What am I going to tell him? How do I explain this?"

"Bring him over here and I'll tell him that you're further along then you really are so the  
due date will match 9 months to Charlie and Renee." Carlisle offered

I sighed "I'll make sure he leaves his gun at home."

---

The following week Edward took me over to the hospital where Carlisle was waiting  
For us in his office. "There are so many people here. How are we going to keep  
This quiet?" I asked

Carlisle and Edward explained a knowing look. "The reason we waited until late evening  
Is the Ultrasound department is closed so there will be no one down there and the head of  
the blood lab owes Carlisle a favor." Edward explained.

We made our way down to the ultrasound rooms and Carlisle and Edward gave me a few  
Minutes of privacy so I could undress and get on the table. When they came back in  
Carlisle turned on the machines and logged in.

"This won't hurt at all. I'm going to spread a cold gel over your belly and then roll the wand  
over your belly so we can see the baby." Carlisle explained.

"Will you be able to tell me if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked

Carlisle had spread the gel on my belly and was adjusting the wand "I'm not sure."

We all stared anxiously at the screen as Carlisle moved the wand slowly over my belly.  
The screen just looked blurry and like a jigsaw puzzle of black and white shapes to me.  
After a few minutes Carlisle looked at me "Well there's good news and bad news."

Edward sighed. "What? What's wrong?" I asked anxiously

"The placenta is thicker than normal so I don't have a clear view of the baby. I can  
see shadows and I've taken a few measurements to make sure the baby is growing."  
Carlisle explained

"What does that mean?" I asked

Edward and Carlisle exchanged a worried look. "Tell me" I demanded

Edward took my hand "It means the chances of the baby being a vampire are higher."

"And I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl." Carlisle added.

"So if the baby is a vampire my chance of surviving the baby's birth is lower." I stated

Edward looked away but not before I saw the anguish in his eyes. Carlisle picked up the  
Paperwork that he had printed out from the ultrasound machine. "No, I will do everything  
In my power to make sure that you live."

Carlisle went upstairs to the lab to prepare everything for my blood work while Edward  
Helped me get cleaned up and dressed again. We went up and when I saw how many  
Tubes Carlisle had laid out I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me "You're having a vampire baby and that's fine but  
You stop dead at the sight of needles."

I sighed "Okay you're right."

I sat down and looked away as Carlisle looked for a vein. "Do you want to go  
Wait in my office?" Carlisle asked Edward

Edward shook his head and took my hand "I'm staying."

After Carlisle filled all of the tubes Edward and I went up to his office to wait.  
We cuddled on the couch and I could feel the tension radiating from Edward.  
"We need to pick out names." I told him

Edward sighed "Yeah I guess we do."

"I like Robert for a boy and Rayna for a girl." I told him

Edward clutched me tighter "My father's name was Robert."

I nodded "It was Esme's baby's name too."

"Robert or Rayna it is then." Edward agreed.

Carlisle came back in a few minutes later and he looked more hopeful  
Then he had in weeks. "Ok we originally hit a small snag but I think  
We'll be okay. Let's go back to the house so we can discuss this with  
The others."

The ride back was silent. Esme was working on her laptop at the  
End of the Dining room table and Rosalie and Emmett were poring  
Over old books at the other end.

"How'd it go? Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked the minute we walked  
into the dining room.

Edward and I sat down and Carlisle held up the printed reports that he had  
In his hand.

"Bella's pregnancy is progressing at double the normal human rate. I've put her  
conception date somewhere at the beginning of March and the baby will be  
ready to be born in July. We're going to tell Charlie and Renee that she conceived  
at the end of September, right before we left town. Edward, of course, didn't know  
Bella was pregnant when he left." Carlisle explained

I sucked in my breath "Oh boy. That should go over well with Charlie."

Carlisle nodded "I know, but under the circumstances it's the best we can do."

"So what about the baby?" Rosalie asked impatiently

Carlisle continued "The placenta is thicker than a normal human baby which  
means the baby is at least half vampire. The baby is the right size considering  
it's growing at double the rate. However the results of the blood work aren't good.  
Bella, all your nutrients are down at alarmingly low levels. I have to find some way  
to get both you and the baby the nutrients that you need."

We all sat in silence for a minute processing what Carlisle had explained.  
Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder "I am going to everything to  
Keep both you and this baby alive and healthy. In order to do that at the beginning  
Of July I'm going to deliver the baby via cesarean section."

"It seems like you have everything under control." Rosalie told Carlisle.

Edward sighed "We're still flying blind and there are some other problems we have  
To deal with."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked

"The Wolves." Edward Replied.

"What about them?" I asked

Edward's eyes burned into mine "Do you really think they're going to take this news very well?"

My mind went blank for a moment. Then I realized something "But no one has been bitten or killed.  
Also, The treaty states that you can't kill anyone on _their_ land."

Edward nodded "That's true, but Jacob is in love with you. Do you really think he's going  
To care about logic or the treaty?"

Carlisle spoke up "You both have valid points and I think our best option would be to talk  
To Sam since he's the Alpha Male. He has no emotional stake in Bella's life and I think  
We can reason with him that the child will not be a danger."

Edward nodded "Now the question is – when do we tell them?"


	6. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS**

_**Chapter 11**_

The weekend before graduation Edward and I lay together in  
our special meadow. I had a blanket wrapped around me and  
I lay in Edward's arms.

"This is my heaven. There is no place I'd rather be." I told him.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why haven't you bugged me lately about changing you?" He asked  
curiously

"I want to get through the birth of the baby first. Our baby is my only  
priority right now." I told him

"Oh" He seemed surprised.

"It makes me really depressed to think that one day I'll be gone and you and  
our child will live on without me but I can't focus on that right now. The baby  
is what has to come first." I explained

"I've been thinking about this a lot. I've never wanted to change you and I've  
always said when you pass on that I'd follow you. But the baby has changed that  
and it's time for me to rethink your request."

I sat up and looked back at Edward, wide eyed "Really?"

He smiled "Isabella Swan, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you and  
Our baby. Will you Marry me?" He held out a ring with large sparking diamond.  
My mouth fell open and I didn't know what to say. I never thought I'd be married by  
The age of 18. I'd always wanted to go to college and explore the world. But now  
I had a baby on the way and I never wanted to be anywhere without Edward.

"Yes" I said softly

Edward slid the ring onto my left ring finger and it fit perfectly. He wrapped his arms  
Around me "I will spend forever making you happy. I'll change you after the baby  
Is born."

Tears started running down my face. "Why are you crying?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Because this is the happiest moment of my life this far." I exclaimed and pressed my  
lips against his.

- - -

The decision had been made and the big day had come.  
Edward and I filed into the Forks High School Cafeteria to  
Take our place in line to walk into the auditorium to receive  
Our Diplomas.

"How many High School Diplomas do you have?" I asked Edward

He chuckled "Somewhere between 75 and 80, I think."

My eyes widened

"Forever stuck in High School. Are you sure that's what you want?" He  
asked seriously

I thought about it for a moment "Well look at it this way, Our son or daughter  
Will not get away with anything since he or she will be in high school with their  
Parents."

"Every child's dream, to attend high school with their parents" Edward commented dryly.

I didn't get the chance to respond as Jess came bounding over and gave me a big  
Hug. "This is so exciting. I can't believe we're finally graduating. I will be moving  
In August to attend UCLA."

"That's great Jess. You're going to do great." I told her. Mike Newton came over  
and shook Edward's hand and waved to me. He would be going to school in  
Seattle for business and then he would enter the family business.

The graduation ceremony was a chaos of emotions. The students were all happy  
And glowing and the parents were happy but weepy. Renee and Phil had come  
In the day before and were sitting with Charlie, Carlisle and Esme. Renee was  
Quite weepy and even Charlie wiped away a tear or two. Ben Cheney was the  
Class valedictorian and he gave a wonderful speech about growing up in a  
Small close knit community and telling us it was time to spread our wings and  
Fly. Even Edward agreed that it was a beautiful speech.

After graduation Edward gave me a quick hug and kiss and said he'd see me in a  
Little bit and disappeared. I found Renee crying on Charlie's shoulder about how  
Wonderful I had turned out while Phil looked on uncomfortably. Charlie looked  
Relieved when I showed up and Renee started gushing all over me.

"Mom, Relax. I'm not going anywhere and just think now I'll be able to visit more  
often." I said as I hugged her back.

Charlie, Renee, Phil and I went out to dinner and it turned out to be a really nice  
Time. Phil and Charlie spent the entire time discussing baseball while Renee and  
I talked about the new house her and Phil were buying in Florida.

"Oh, Honey wait until you see it. It's got 2 bedrooms and a cute front porch  
and a nice big backyard. I've painted your room purple and there is a beautiful  
antique white dresser by the window."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wouldn't be moving to Florida with her. She'd  
Find out the truth soon enough. After dinner we headed over to the Cullen's house.

Carlisle and Esme had invited us over for after dinner drinks to celebrate Edward  
And I graduating.

Edward was waiting on the porch when we arrived and escorted us into the  
Living room where Esme and Carlisle were waiting with Champagne.

Carlisle made a toast to Edward and I and I watched on with shock as all 3 of  
Them downed an entire glass of Champagne.

After the toast Edward stood up and moved to the front of the room.  
"Bella and I would like to make an announcement."

The room went completely silent for a moment and then Renee said  
"You're getting married" at the same time Charlie said "You're Pregnant."

Edward winced and I stood up and went to stand by him and he put his arm  
Around me. "Yes." I said softly

Three things happened at once. Phil choked on the Champagne he had just taken  
A sip of. Renee started crying again and Charlie turned bright purple.

"See Aren't you glad he doesn't have his gun?" I whispered to Edward.

He nodded and his eyes were wide staring at Charlie who had now turned beet red.  
Renee put her hand on Charlie's shoulder "Breathe." She told him.

Charlie took a deep breath and composed himself before looking over at Esme  
And Carlisle "I'm assuming you already know about this?"

Carlisle nodded "I've been monitoring her condition."

Renee said "When are you due?" at the same time that Charlie said "When are  
You getting married."

My face flushed and I looked at Carlisle. Carlisle stepped forward and  
Put a hand on my shoulder "In 6 weeks. They've decided to get married  
After the baby is born."

I could see Charlie doing the math in his head. The moment he comprehended  
That meant I conceived right before Edward left he turned beet red again and  
Jumped up "You mean you got her pregnant and then left her?" He yelled at  
Edward.

"Dad, Calm Down. I didn't know I was pregnant when Edward left." I said.

"When did you find out?" Charlie asked, still glowering at Edward.

I looked at Edward, I hadn't thought of an answer to that question. Edward  
Took my hand "She found out right before I came back and she told Carlisle

And I as soon as we moved back to Forks." He lied smoothly

Charlie opened his mouth, probably to spaz some more but Renee walked  
Over and put her hand in his "This is not the time to discuss what's right or  
Wrong. We're going to be grandparents soon and we need to support  
Our daughter and get ready for the baby."

Charlie sighed and sat down next to Phil and said "Pass me that Champagne."

Phil who was already on his fourth glass handed the bottle to Charlie who  
Proceeded to take a long drink straight from the bottle. I think under any other  
Circumstances that would've been a comical sight to see.

"Do you know what gender the baby is? Are you taking the right vitamins?  
Have you picked out names yet?" Renee asked

I smiled "We don't what the baby is but we picked out Robert and Rayna.  
Carlisle and Edward are making sure I eat and drink right."

"What I want to know is - Do you plan on doing right by my daughter?" Charlie asked Edward

"I love her more than life and this baby will be the best of both of us." Edward replied

Charlie took another swig from the Champagne bottle and I went over and sat  
Down next to him and took his hand "Dad. Please don't be mad. I love Edward  
And this is what I want." I pleaded

Charlie sighed and Renee who had overheard commented "She is a lot like  
You Charlie. Once her mind is made up, she sticks to it and there's no changing It."

"I just got you back. I really like having you around." Charlie grumbled.

I smiled "Well, Edward and I are thinking about staying in Forks for a little while  
After the baby's born and then we do still want to attend college."

Renee gave me a big hug and then looked over at Esme "We have a lot of planning  
And shopping to do."

And so it was done, and the explosion was not nearly as bad as I had expected.

**Sorry took so long! Have had writers block and I'm not sure how the wolves  
****Are going to find out. **


End file.
